


Дружелюбный сосед Хулиган-Паук

by TanyaRiz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bratting, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Punishment, Spanking, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaRiz/pseuds/TanyaRiz
Summary: Может, Питер Паркер ваш дружелюбный сосед Человек-паук, но, когда он попадает в неприятности, на помощь к нему спешит Тони Старк.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	1. Определение границ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Brat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089174) by [Remisfriend26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remisfriend26/pseuds/Remisfriend26), [Teddy1008](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008). 



> Бета KastorLi  
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Ну, я, как обычно, начесывала свой маленький кинк, читая этот фанфик на английском, и вдруг меня дернуло начать его переводить. Перевод любительский, немного пересказ, претензии принимаются, только если я налажала со смыслом.  
> У нас слишком мало фф на русском на эту тему в фэндоме! Поэтому я здесь)  
> Если вам понравилась история, пожалуйста, перейдите по ссылке оригинала и оставьте авторам kudos и отзыв, если шарите в аглицком или умеете в гугл транслэйт.  
> Разрешение получено.  
> Всем приятного чтения <з  
> Перевод 2018-2019 гг

Питер поверить не мог, что был здесь. Сам факт того, что он встретился с Тони Старком — это уже прямо-таки сон наяву, но повышение от дружелюбного соседа Человека-паука до члена команды супергероев и встреча в гребанном Берлине — вообще просто что-то с чем-то.

— Вау! — он уклонился от удара и попытался одолеть противника. Сначала у него получалось, но Питер был слишком взбудоражен и отвлёкся, из-за чего пропустил выстрел и, замычав, разжал руки и отпустил паутину.

Стряхнув боль, он прыгнул вверх, раскачиваясь в воздухе и выстреливая паутиной в Человека-муравья, который сейчас был в разы больше самого Питера.

Когда тот набросился на него, рванув вперёд и пытаясь схватить, он снова выстрелил паутиной, и внезапно в его голову пришла идея. Он начал обматывать паутину вокруг тела Человека-муравья.

— Эй, ребята! — прокричал он, продолжая вращаться в воздухе. — Смотрели тот древний фильм «Империя наносит ответный удар»?

Не получив ответа, он решил просто продолжить следовать плану. Кажется, у них все равно не было идей получше.

— Помните сцену, где они на заснеженной планете бьются с шагоходами? — прокричал он, молясь, чтобы все сработало.

Облегчение пополам с удовлетворением захватили его, когда он увидел, что Человек-муравей опрокидывается, потеряв равновесие после удара Роуди и Тони, оказавшись стреноженным. Радуясь, Питер качнулся вперёд.

— Это было крут-ооох!

Он промычал, когда огроменная рука противника врезалась в него, отправляя в свободный полет.

— Аах! — падая, он попытался сориентироваться в пространстве и зацепиться за что-нибудь, но не смог. Куда внезапно подевались все поверхности? Его сердце начало чаще биться в панике.

Вдруг он прекратил падать, удерживаемый металлическим костюмом, плавно снижающимся вместе с ним. Он посмотрел вверх на маску Железного Человека.

— Мистер Старк, вы спасли меня. Спасибо! Мы должны вернуться назад и…

Тони не дал ему договорить, приземлившись и поставив его на землю.

— Ты проделал отличную работу, пацан, но с тебя хватит. Приляг где-нибудь в безопасном месте, пока это все не закончится.

Питер раздраженно выдохнул и мотнул головой в сторону идущей в воздухе битвы.

— Но мистер Старк, я в порядке! Это важно, я в порядке, я… — параллельно он снова прыгнул в воздух, остановился и упал назад, когда Тони прервал его ускорение на середине, чтобы взглянуть на него.

— Оставайся здесь! — прорычал мужчина, возвращаясь в битву, идущую за ними.

Питер действительно собирался послушаться. Правда. Но когда он услышал, как над ним что-то громко взорвалось, понял, что не может оставаться на земле. Что подумают о нем остальные, если он так сделает? А вот если он снова присоединится и покажет мистеру Старку, как хорошо может сражаться, тот будет очень впечатлён!

Приняв решение, Питер поднялся, растирая и стеная от боли в натруженных мышцах. У него точно было парочка синяков, но учитывая его способности, они исчезнут настолько быстро, что это вовсе не имеет значения.

Снова вернувшись в битву, он выстрели паутиной в капитана Америку — с ума сойти, Капитана Америку! — и уклонился, когда мужчина повернулся к нему.

— Не вмешивайся в это, парень, — предупредил его Стив, с лёгкостью уворачиваясь, когда Питер снова выстрелил в него паутиной. — Здесь все не так просто.

— Извините, капитан, не хочу показаться невежливым и все такое, но мне очень-очень нужно впечатлить мистера Старка! — ответил Питер, раскачиваясь на паутине ближе, стараясь зацепить щит в руке Стива. Внезапный удар, будто выбивший весь воздух из его лёгких, с лёгкостью отправил его в полет. — Оох! — он рухнул в сваленные неподалёку ящики.

Мгновение он, быстро моргая, приходил в себя.

Он простонал, на секунду чувствуя боль в мышцах. Боже, нелегко быть супергероем, — несчастно подумал он. Питер просто хотел впечатлить мистера Старка. Он начал вставать снова, но Капитан Америка возник рядом. Питер попытался выстрелить в него паутиной, но мужчина без проблем увернулся.

— Серьезно, парень. Ты хороший боец, ты постоял за себя, но тебе не стоит в это вмешиваться. Тони не простит себе, если с тобой что-то случится, пока ты под его присмотром. Он пытается поступать правильно, но сейчас не тот случай. Я знаю, ты не поверишь мне, но, пожалуйста, просто не высовывайся. Никто из нас не хочет тебе навредить, но для тебя тут все уж слишком в новинку.  
— Эй! Я не хуже никого из вас! — возмущённо заявил Питер.

Стив криво улыбнулся, в изумлении качая головой.  
— Нет же, парень, никто такого не говорит. Ты, безусловно, такой же опытный, как и все мы, но это не твоя битва. Я не буду повторять ещё раз. Не вмешивайся, — с этими словами первый супергерой Америки вернулся к своим сокомандникам.

Чувствуя себя проигравшим, Питер наблюдал, как капитан Америка возвращается в битву. Он думал, что Питер талантливый — и это было очень и очень круто — но это не помешало ему слишком быстро надрать Питеру зад… Он тяжело вздохнул. Господи, да по сравнению с ними он выглядел таким ребёнком. Он с опозданием понял, что остальные во время битвы сдвинулись гораздо дальше, и поднялся с пульсирующей головой.

— Эй, подождите меня! — прокричал он, подлетая к ним на паутине.

К тому времени, как он туда добрался, битва почти кончилась, и он с ужасом осознал, что не без потерь. Прежде всего, ноги Роуди выглядели расплющенными. Питер шокировано сглотнул, отступая и начиная бормотать в тревоге.

— Ох, что случилось? Что я пропустил? Я отошёл всего на минутку…

Он огляделся, ощущая, как тело покалывает в оцепенении при взгляде на ноги Роуди. После нескольких секунд он нашёл Тони, помогающего Наташе поднять того на носилках, и выкрикнул прежде, чем подумал:

— Мистер Старк!

Тони поднял на него голову, когда Роуди увезли за скорой медицинской помощью.

Питер тревожно продолжал захлебываться словами, не зная толком, что сделать и сказать.

— Мистер Старк, я могу как-то помочь? Может, я… Я могу…

Он испугался, услышав, как Тони, рыча, ответил:

— О да, ты мог бы кое-что сделать. Ты мог бы объяснить мне, какого черта ты решил, что идея вновь прыгнуть в бой, когда я чётко приказал тебе этого не делать, удачная! — он стоял настолько близко, что их торсы разделяло буквально несколько дюймов.  


Питер сглотнул.

— Мистер Старк, я просто…

— Я не желаю слышать извинений; мне нужно объяснение! — прервал его Тони, скрещивая руки и выглядя максимально разочарованным.

Питер только уставился в землю, теплея щеками, не в состоянии найти достаточно хорошее оправдание — нет, объяснение — которое бы удовлетворило Тони. Боже, мистер Старк был так рассержен на него сейчас. Его план впечатлить точно не сработал.

Казалось, чем дольше длилась тишина, тем больше тот расстраивался. Тони провёл рукой по волосам. Глубоко вздохнув, он строго произнёс:

— Мы поговорим об этом позже. Даже не думай, что я спущу это тебе с рук, парень.

Питер просто молча кивнул, уткнув взгляд в землю, которая внезапно стала куда как интереснее. Только когда он совсем перестал слышать отдаляющиеся шаги Тони, он сумел поднять глаза. Передернувшись, Питер заломил руки. Боги, он был в полной жопе.

Отойдя, Тони провёл рукой по волосам. Что этот мальчишка себе думал, черт возьми? Он раздаёт приказы не для своего удовольствия, это вопрос жизни и смерти. Ему было не важно, насколько парень впечатлился встречей со Мстителями, его безалаберное поведение не шло ни в какие ворота. Тони вздохнул. Что же ему теперь делать, хотел бы он знать. Он покачал головой. Ему нужно будет заняться этим вопросом, когда он разберётся здесь.

Через несколько минут он огляделся и увидел Питера, стоящего на том же месте, где он его оставил. На мгновение он уже готов был простить его и забыть про непослушание, но это вовсе не поможет им в перспективе. Он выругался.

— Пятница? Проследи за парнем, хорошо? И, Вероника, скажи мне, если у него возникнут какие-то тупые идеи, типа как взлететь или сделать что-то ещё глупое. И скажи ему сесть, там, на ящики эти. Мне нужно немного здесь разобраться, — он вздохнул, когда оба ИИ положительно отреагировали, и обратил все свое внимание на устранение хаоса, который они здесь устроили. Ничего в этом мире не могло навести порядок с этим Соглашением.

К тому времени, когда Тони закончил расчистку, Питер сидел на ящиках, уткнув подбородок в колени, плюнув на то, как по-детски это смотрится. Тони нервно вздохнул, ощущая трепет во всем теле. Он никогда не был образцом для подражания, но, кажется, во время этого разговора ему придётся стать именно им. Он искренне надеялся, что Питер подумал, как ответить на вопрос.

Он подошёл к парню и прислонился к ящику рядом, скрестив руки на груди и глядя на взлетно-посадочную полосу.

— Итак, ты придумал ответ? — мягко спросил он более спокойным голосом. Он только сейчас заметил измятую маску в руках Питера, явно пострадавшую, пока Питер был оставлен подумать о своих безрассудных действиях.

Питер пожал плечами.

— Я думал, я могу помочь… — пробормотал он, так и не встречаясь взглядом с Тони. Его щеки снова начали краснеть. Казалось, это всегда происходило, когда он попадал под суровый взгляд Тони.  
— Ты думал, что можешь помочь, — с сомнением повторил Тони, не показывая, что думает по поводу ответа. — Помочь с?..  
— Битвой, — тихо ответил Питер, снова нервно сжимая маску в руках.  
— Ах, — Тони поджал губы и замолчал. Лишь через несколько минут, по ощущениям Питера, длившихся годами, мужчина уточнил: — А ты не подумал, что помог бы, если бы слушался моих приказов?  
— Нет, ну, да, я имею в виду, — Питер прервался, когда его голос от расстройства дал петуха.  
— Мне кажется, это было не только просто желание помочь, — сказал ему Тони,  
выпрямившись и скрестив руки, внимательно наблюдая за подростком.  
— Я просто хотел помочь, — Питер надеялся что его ответ прозвучал не слишком быстро. Он облизал сухие губы, убеждая самого себя, что не лжёт. Он просто не хотел говорить Тони всю правду, не хотел признаваться, что хотел его впечатлить. Он будет выглядеть, как абсолютнейший ребёнок, отчаянно жаждущий похвалы.  
— Хорошо, — Тони не выглядел убежденным, но, к счастью, опустил эту тему. Ну, или Питер так думал, пока тот не добавил: — мы обсудим это позже.  
— Позже? — Питер сглотнул. Разве одного выговора было не достаточно?! Видимо, Тони так не считал.  
— Вставай, малыш.

Питер поднялся на ноги, едва не навернувшись в спешке с ящика. Его сердце бешено колотилось, и пульс бился в ушах. Он уставился вниз, желая провалиться на месте. Хотя, подумалось ему, Тони сумел бы достать его даже из-под земли.

— Посмотри на меня, парень, — Тони подождал, пока Питер неуверенно послушается.

Питер не думал, что может покраснеть ещё сильнее, но готов был поклясться, что его лицо становилось горячее с каждой минутой. Он опустил глаза, покусывая нижнюю губу.

— Да, сэр, мистер Старк?

Тони вздохнул. Черт, этот ребёнок был похож на щенка-переростка.

— Питер, послушай меня. Я попросил тебя присоединиться к этой миссии, потому что вижу в тебе прорву потенциала. Я вижу молодого человека с верным моральным компасом, человека, который действительно заботится о людях. Я вижу того, кем бы хотел быть в твоём возрасте. И в то же время я вижу многие черты молодого себя. Я тоже не исполнял приказы, но именно поэтому я вечно оказывался в туевой хуче проблем. Ты думаешь, это школа, а я учитель, который тебя недооценивает и раздаёт глупые задания? Не так ли?

Питер быстро замотал головой, распахнув глаза

— Нет! Конечно нет…  
— Хорошо. Потому что это не так, мистер Паркер. Это не игра. Без нашей сплоченности люди умирают. Что если бы я отвлёкся, видя, что ты меня ослушался, и взрыв поразил бы грудь Роуди, а не его ноги? Что, если бы я убил Кэпа, спасая тебя от щита? Смысл этой битвы был не в том, чтобы убить или покалечить кого-нибудь, а в том, чтобы выяснить правду, принести справедливость.  
— Я знаю, мистер Старк. Правда, — пристыжено повторил Питер, не обращая внимания на то, как хныкающе это прозвучало.

Тони немного напрягся и понадеялся, что выглядит более суровым и менее уставшим, чем он себя ощущал.

— Я не уверен, что это так, потому что ты подверг жизни каждого из Мстителей большому риску, ослушавшись меня. Это всё, — Тони поводил ладонью между ними, — не будет работать, если ты не сможешь выполнить простые приказы, Питер. Я думал, что ты готов, но, кажется, ошибся.

Питер вздрогнул так, будто его собаку только что пнули, и умоляюще посмотрел на Тони.

— Мистер Старк, пожалуйста. Я готов, я клянусь! Я больше не ослушаюсь вас. Пожалуйста, я… Я сделаю что угодно. Пожалуйста, не отказывайтесь от меня, — взмолился Питер.

Тони некоторое время изучал его, изо всех сил стараясь не ухмыляться иронично. Паренёк стоял, как говорится, с протянутой рукой (ну, или с маской в ней) и смотрел настолько печально, что Тони не мог продолжать сердиться. Просто не мог. Он тяжело вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Ты назовешь причину, по которой на самом деле не подчинился мне, и мы это опустим. Но вот что я скажу тебе, Питер. Ты хочешь работать со мной? Хорошо, но будут правила, и если ты не будешь следовать этим правилам, возникнут проблемы в количестве гораздо большем, чем дружелюбный сосед Человек-паук мог бы решить.

— Да, ладно, хорошо, — пробормотал Питер, едва сдерживая слезы от мысли, что Тони думает, будто он не готов. — Я сделаю все, что вы скажете, я обещаю, я никогда не сделаю ничего глупого.  
— Питер, — доброжелательным тоном прервал его Тони. — Ты все еще не назвал мне причину.  
— Да, правда, это, — Питер сглотнул, сжимая веки на несколько секунд, нервно покусывая нижнюю губу. — Я просто… — он покраснел, пытаясь выдавить признание.  
— Продолжай.  
— Я просто хотел впечатлить вас, — тихо сказал он, изо всех сил стараясь не опустить взгляд, избегая зрительного контакта. Сейчас он чувствовал себя на пять, а не на пятнадцать.  
— Ты хотел меня впечатлить, — повторил Тони не очень-то впечатлённо.

Питер быстро кивнул, в волнении перекатываясь с пятки на носок.

— Что ж, мистер Паркер, — сказал Тони, переходя на официальное обращение, — вероятно, ты хотел доказать мне, что достоин быть супергероем. Однако, к сожалению, единственное, что ты доказал мне, так это то, что ты безрассудный подросток.

Питер вздрогнул на этих словах, с трудом сглатывая.

— Мистер Старк, я…  
— И я не хочу слышать никаких извинений, они не помогут!

Питер замолчал, дрожа как осиновый лист. Глаза горели непролитыми слезами, и он сжал кулаки, силясь не заплакать.

Тони вздохнул, потирая переносицу.

— Послушай, Питер, ты хороший парень, я в этом уверен. Но, как я сказал ранее, существует ответственность, приходящая с этим видом работы. И если я не могу доверить тебе нести эту ответственность, то и доверить тебе быть одним из нас я тоже не могу.  
— Я понимаю, мистер Старк, — прошептал Питер. — Пожалуйста, я клянусь, этого больше не повторится.

Тони помолчал некоторое время, думая как поступить. Он был абсолютно уверен, что для скорчившегося перед ним от стыда парня эти минуты казались вечностью. В конце концов он решительно кивнул.

— Ладно, хорошо. Я верю тебе. Но если твои намерения действительно серьёзны, нам придётся установить несколько ясных базовых правил.

Питер посмотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза, но нервно кивнул:

— Х-хорошо…

Тони кривовато улыбнулся.

— Расслабься, парень. Я не собираюсь тебя убивать. Я знаю, что могу быть страшен в гневе, но я больше не сержусь. Я просто хочу установить границы. Если ты серьёзно собираешься быть супергероем, то нужно установить правила, которые тебе помогут. В конце концов, ты все ещё ребёнок.

Питер простонал.

— Ооу, мистер Старк… Вам действительно нужно устанавливать правила?

Тони приподнял бровь.

— Да, нам нужно. Однако если ты решил попробовать снова через несколько лет, когда ты уже закончишь школу…  
— Н-нет! Мистер Старк, пожалуйста…

Тони кивнул.

— Как я и думал, парень. Окей, слушай. Правило номер один: если я тебе приказываю, ты выполняешь. Если у тебя есть вопросы по поводу приказа, ты говоришь мне о них.  
— Но… Сегодня… Как бы я мог поговорить с вами, когда вы вот так вот улетели? — эмоционально воскликнул Питер. Он чувствовал себя в высшей степени подавленным.  
— Потому что твоя безопасность была под угрозой. Впрочем, это приводит нас ко второму правилу: ты не рискуешь, если в этом нет реальной необходимости. У тебя только одна жизнь. Нельзя отбрасывать этот факт и играть с судьбой. Я понимаю, что существование супергероя всегда связано с риском, но очень важно быть благоразумным и знать, когда риск оправдан, а когда нет. Если переступишь эту черту, я выпорю твою тощую задницу, — Тони остановился и оглядел парня. — Вопросы?

Питер вздохнул и слегка покачал головой.

— Нет, мистер Старк… Это… Хм, это все? — спросил он с беспокойством в голосе.

Тони помотал головой.

— Боюсь нет, Пит. Следующее — твои оценки. У тебя высокий средний балл, и я хочу, чтобы он таким и оставался. Если я узнаю, что оценки стали ниже или что ты не справляешься с программой, твои паучьи деньки прекратятся, пока ты их не подтянешь. Твои мозги — такое же оружие, как и паутина, поэтому их ты тоже будешь развивать. Понятно?

Здесь Питер кивнул более охотно. Конечно, он не так чтобы сильно любил школу, но учиться у него получалось вполне хорошо. Это правило будет легко не нарушить.

— Понял, сэр.

Тони кивнул и теплее ему улыбнулся.

— Молодец. Теперь следующее… может, звучит глупо, но тем не менее. Твоя тётя даёт тебе всякую работу по дому, так?

Питер стремительно покраснел.

— Мистер Старк! — смущенно воскликнул он.  
— Буду считать, что это означает да, — сухо прокомментировал Тони. — Не переживай, я не собираюсь ничего добавлять от себя. Но ты должен помогать своей тёте. Она не знает о твоей карьере супергероя и очень бы волновалась, если бы знала. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты помогал ей с домашними делами и проводил с ней время. Она уже потеряла твоего дядю, нельзя заставить её потерять и тебя тоже.  
— Ох, — кивнул Питер. — Звучит… Звучит честно, мистер Старк.  
— Хорошо, я тоже так считаю, — Тони коротко кивнул. — Потом мы посмотрим, что ещё можно будет добавить к этому списку. Ладно?

Питер быстро кивнул.

— Эм, мистер Старк?  
— Да, парень? — Тони приподнял бровь, с интересом ожидая, что же Питер хочет сказать сейчас.  
— Мне правда жаль, что я вас не послушал, — покраснел Питер.

Тони кивнул и протянул руку, чтобы успокаивающе сжать плечо Питера.

— Я знаю, парень. Я, эм, я тебя прощаю, — он улыбнулся ему и выпрямился. — Мне кажется, пришло время отвезти тебя домой, а не то Мэй взбесится, что ты поздно возвращаешься накануне школы. Если бы она только знала…

Питер слегка улыбнулся ему и кивнул. Он был бы не против вернуться к тёте сейчас. Она всегда помогала ему почувствовать себя лучше.

— Конечно, мистер Старк. Спасибо.  
— Обращайся. Слушай, мне тут нужно кое-что закончить, но я попрошу Хэппи отвезти тебя домой. Спасибо за помощь, парень. Ты хорошо сработал, если не считать ослушания. Я горжусь тобой, — Тони потянул руку для рукопожатия, прежде чем попросить Пятницу вызвать Хэппи.

Его начальник службы безопасности появился через несколько минут и устало осмотрел разрушения.

— Боже, Тони, разве это не должно было быть дружественным противостоянием?  
— Оно и было, — подтвердил Тони, приподняв бровь. — Мне надо ещё понаблюдать здесь, не мог бы ты убедиться, чтобы мистер Паркер благополучно добрался до дома?  
— Конечно, босс. Пойдём, Питер, ты, наверное, больше всего сейчас хочешь переодеться, — Хэппи поманил Питера за собой.

Он подождал, пока парень переоденется, а затем отвёл его к частному самолету Тони и отвёз в Нью-Йорк. Он был удивлён тем, каким подавленным выглядел парень, но решил не спрашивать; Питер всегда слишком много болтал, и Хэппи был убеждён, что в один прекрасный момент его уши просто отвалятся.


	2. Костюм

Тони был чертовски расслаблен. Он предчувствовал хороший день — без проблем и стрессов — впрочем, когда это у него были такие дни? Он сделал глоток напитка и достал начавший звонить телефон. Увидев, что это Хэппи, Тони принял вызов.

— Привет…  
— Тони! — выкрикнул Хэппи, из-за чего он чуть не выронил телефон. — Пацан!

Тони закатил глаза, потому что, ну серьёзно? Опять?

— Хэппи, ты слишком за него переживаешь, я тебе уже говорил. Я…  
— Тони, я серьёзно! Ты вообще видел новости? — злясь, перебил Хэппи. — У парня проблемы.

Тони напрягся и сразу сел.

— Что с ним? — отрывисто уточнил он уже по пути.  
— Он… Включи чертов телек! — гаркнул Хэппи.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Пятница, включи, пожалуйста, те новости, о которых говорит Хэппи. Связанные с Человеком-пауком.

Глаза Тони расширились, когда ИИ включил новостной канал.

— Ну, блядь. Он когда-нибудь слушается? — прорычал он. — Хэппи, я уже в пути. Оставайся поблизости, потом отвезёшь его домой, после того, как я разберусь с этим бардаком. Ну, и если не убью его первым.

С этими словами он сбросил вызов.

Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы надеть костюм, и вскоре он уже вылетел, чтобы спасти паром, на котором Питер вызвал настоящий хаос. Почему парень не может просто не лезть? Тони попросил Пятницу держать его в курсе ситуации и уже через пару минут тихо матерился, когда она сообщила ему о том, что корпус парома разрушен. Он ускорился, пока не произошла трагедия.

Он ужаснулся, увидев повреждения на пароме и то, как Питер едва успевает остановить его от разлома пополам. Он подлетел сбоку и начал изо всех сил толкать. Безусловно, Тони прибить хотел этого парня, однако расправа могла подождать, пока эта маленькая проблемка не будет решена.

И, Господь Бог, что за нахальный мальчишка! Пока Тони летал, восстанавливая урон, Питер вертелся вокруг, спрашивая:

— Мистер Старк! Мистер Старк! Чем-нибудь помочь? Что мне сделать?  
— Ты уже достаточно сделал, — прорычал Тони. Он осмотрел проделанную работу и остался доволен, поняв, что паром уже вне опасности затопления и раскола надвое.  
— Мистер Старк, я…

Тони спикировал прямо перед Питером и, заставив парня вскрикнуть от удивления, подхватил его и улетел.

— Мистер Старк, что вы…  
— Я просто увожу тебя подальше, чтобы люди не могли нас видеть, а мы могли немного поболтать, — прервал Тони, злясь, когда убедился, что Питер не поранился и не чувствует себя плохо. Тот виновато замолчал, к большому удовлетворению Тони. Боже, подумал он. Этот мелкий хулиган сам нарвался.

Он выбрал самое высокое здание в этом районе, надеясь, что здесь ему никто не помешает порвать мальчишку на Британский флаг. Да у Питера в ушах будет звенеть, когда они закончат.

Тони приземлился и поставил Питера, уйдя в глухое молчание. В конце концов, он повернулся и взглянул на Питера, приказывая Пятнице убрать маску, чтобы они могли поговорить лицом к лицу.

— Не хочешь рассказать мне, о чем, черт возьми, ты думал? Или вот ещё о чем: какая часть из «не следуй за Тумсом» была слишком сложной для понимания?  
— Мистер Старк… Я… я просто… он опасен! — нервно пробормотал Питер.  
— А почему, как ты думаешь, я сказал тебе не ходить за ним одному? Тебе пятнадцать! — резко напомнил Тони.  
— Я пытался оставить его в покое, но… Вы ничего не делали! Если бы вы делали хоть что-то, мне не пришлось бы брать все в свои руки! Вы не слушали меня! Ничего бы не случилось, если бы вы просто послушали меня! — сердито выпалил он, сжимая кулаки. Эмоции переполняли его разум, и он был зол, что мистер Старк его вообще не слушал.

Тони прикрыл глаза.

— Я тебя слушал. Кто, по-твоему, вызвал ФБР? Я знал, что Тумс должен был заключить сделку сегодня, и я бы его арестовал. Если бы ты не влез, Тумс бы находился под стражей уже сейчас.

Питер отступил в удивлении.

— Вы вызвали ФБР? — Тони заметил, что его тон стал виноватым.

Тони сделал несколько шагов вперед, скрестив руки на груди.

— Да, именно. И именно поэтому ты должен слушать, что тебе говорят. Понимаешь? Сегодня ты подверг себя опасности! Что если бы ты погиб?  
— Но я не…  
— А если бы да?

Питер молча смотрел на него, распахнув глаза.

— Мистер Старк я… Я не хотел… Я пытался защитить людей! — слабо пробормотал он. Как он мог натворить столько всего сегодня?

Тони мысленно сосчитал до десяти.

— Я говорил тебе дать мне этим заниматься. Я говорил, что тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Ты действительно считаешь, что я позволил бы какому-то сумасшедшему шляться по Нью Йорку с инопланетными технологиями в руках? Парень, я никогда не подверг бы город такой опасности.

В конце голос Тони немного смягчился. Он долго и тяжело смотрел на Питера, прежде чем снова заговорить.

— И я бы не стал подвергать тебя риску. И ты не должен. Ты знаешь, Питер, обладание такими силами, как у тебя, несёт за собой массу ответственности. Я понимаю. Я понимаю, что тебе пятнадцать лет и что ты взваливаешь на плечи небосвод, но, черт побери! Я дал тебе этот костюм, чтобы помочь тебе делать то, что ты уже делал, а не для того, чтобы ты помогал сумасшедшему утопить сотни людей. И, кстати, говоря о костюме, как ты его взломал?

Питер отступил назад, и Тони ожесточил взгляд.

— Говори, парень! — рявкнул он, когда Питер пробормотал что-то невнятное.  
— Нэд помог мне, — пискнул Питер, распахнув глаза. — Но не сильно. Он вообще-то пытался меня остановить. Это я…  
— Принял неверные решения, — закончил Тони, скрестив руки. — Не слушался меня. Сознательно нарушил правила. Взломал костюм, который стоит несколько миллионов — и все ещё не сказал, как именно это сделал, кстати. А ещё это ты подверг опасности свою жизнь и жизни сотен людей!

Питер несколько секунд смотрел в пол, и Тони был убежден, что наконец-то пробудил в мальчишке здравый смысл. Он понял, что был неправ, когда Питер поднял широко распахнутые глаза и сказал:

— Но я действительно просто…  
— Черт возьми, парень! — Тони раздраженно всплеснул руками. — Ты разве не понимаешь всей серьезности ситуации? Ты просто не можешь так поступать! — Тони подошел поближе, с трудом сглотнув. — А что, если бы эти люди умерли, а ты не мог сделать ничего, практически выдергивая руки из суставов в попытке удержать паром? Это ноша навсегда осталась бы с тобой. А если бы умер ты? Виноват был бы я.

Тони увидел, что лицо Питера покраснело от стыда, и он знал, что смог достучаться до парня.

Питер посмотрел вверх и сказал, дрожа:

— Да, сэр, я понимаю, извините…  
— Извинений недостаточно, — строго сказал Тони, резко вдыхая.  
— Я просто… Просто хотел быть, как вы! — голос Питера сломался.  
— А надо быть лучше, — Тони издал громкий расстроенный вздох, потирая переносицу. Ему хотелось, чтобы это закончилось. Чтобы парень просто все осознал, чтобы ему больше не пришлось кричать на него. Он поднял взгляд. Если он ничего не предпримет, то и Питер ничего не усвоит.

Питер расстроено уронил голову. Разочарование в голосе мистера Старка заставило его желудок в ужасе сжаться.

— Извините, — пробормотал он себе под нос.  
— Окей, — Тони снова вздохнул. — Что ж, значит, не судьба. Верни костюм. Не думаю, что ты к нему готов.

Питер шокировано вскинул голову и непонимающе уставился на него.

— Но… Н-надолго, мистер Старк?  
— Навсегда, — Тони смотрел серьезно. — Питер, я не могу рисковать жизнями невинных только для удовлетворения твоего комплекса героя.  
— Что? Мистер Старк, нет! Пожалуйста! — Питер начал отступать с отчаянием на лице. — Без костюма я никто…  
— Если ты никто без костюма, значит, ты вовсе его не достоин, — честно ответил Тони. — Костюм, Питер.  
— У меня… У меня нет одежды… — признался Питер, его лицо покраснело, когда он смущенно вытер слезы. — Пожалуйста, не забирайте костюм, мистер Старк. Я все сделаю.  
— Все? — поднял бровь Тони. — Очень сомневаюсь. Кроме того, с чего ты решил, что я буду торговаться? Ты провалился. Не ты решаешь, что случится в результате.  
— Нет, — в отчаянии заявил Питер, мотая головой. Это все выглядело по-детски, он понимал, но ему было плевать. Он не мог потерять костюм.  
— И ты нарушил правила, которые мы установили, — продолжил Тони. — Как их там? О, точно — слушаться моих приказов и не подвергать себя опасности. Ну, мистер Паркер? Можешь, глядя мне в глаза, сказать, что нарушил правила, установленные для твоего же блага, по достойной причине?

Питер пристыжено уставился в землю, полыхая щеками. Тони поднял бровь.

— Итак, мистер Паркер? — встретив молчание он выдохнул и сказал: — Так я и думал.

Питер выглядел так, будто был готов заплакать. Он посмотрел на Тони подозрительно блестящими глазами и взмолился:

— Просто… Пожалуйста, мистер Старк, пожалуйста, не забирайте костюм навсегда! Месяц, два, сколько угодно!  
— Мистер Паркер! — взорвался Тони, заставив парня громко сглотнуть. — Я решил, — он развернулся, в огорчении теребя левое запястье. Невозможно сопротивляться этим его щенячьим глазам.

Питер старался не всхлипывать.

— Д-да, сэр… — попытался выдавить он надломленно.

Услышав это, Тони внутренне поморщился. Боже, он не мог этого сделать.

— Черт возьми… — устало пробормотал он. — Поверь, если мы будем разбираться иначе, это будет максимально неприятно, — твердо предупредил он.

Питер слегка кивнул, в его глазах уже горела робкая надежда, и Тони не мог не почувствовать, что делает правильный выбор. Его взгляд принял отсутствующее выражение, когда он начал прикидывать варианты. Ему никогда не приходилось отвечать за кого-то другого, не в роли наставника по крайней мере, и он был в растерянности. Он понятия не имел, какого черта нужно делать.

Раздумывая, он понял, что идея зародилась в его подсознании уже давно, после одного разговора со Стивом. Что же там было? Тони напряг свои гениальные мозги, вспоминая. В конце концов, он вспомнил. Они были на задании вместе, увидели, как кучка подростков хулиганит, и Стив пробормотал, что ему это не сошло бы с рук в детстве и что нынешнему поколению требуется больше «прикладного» подхода, такого, какой был в его детстве. Тони с небольшой улыбкой вспомнил, что Стив предложил детям скорректировать своё поведение прежде, чем он не выдержит и выпорет их. Тони в жизни не видел, чтобы подростки так быстро убегали.

Он покачал головой, а затем посмотрел на Питера. Парень мрачно стоял, опустив голову, шаркая одной ногой по крыше и скручивая в руках маску в ожидании приговора. Внезапно угроза Стива перестала казаться смехотворной. Сейчас Питер выглядел, как провинившийся ребёнок, и Тони знал, что такое наказание усмирит его. Кроме того, оно быстрое, и посыл точно дойдёт до назначения. Тони вздохнул, потёр шею и прочистил горло, из-за чего Питер нервно вздрогнул.

— Ты серьёзно готов к любым последствиям?

Питер жарко закивал.

— Да, мистер Старк, сэр…

Тони резко кивнул.

— В таком случае, мне кажется, у меня есть, что предложить. У тебя только два варианта. Либо ты возвращаешь мне костюм без слова протеста, либо я тебя выпорю, чтобы, так сказать, дать небольшой стимул быть более ответственным, — он надеялся, что его голос не дрожал так сильно, как ему казалось.  
— Вы… в-вы… что? — Питер громко сглотнул в потрясении.

Тони поднял бровь.

— Ты меня слышал. Либо я забираю костюм, либо порка.

Питер просто уставился на него. Не сказать, чтобы порка была для него чем-то новым; дядя Бен периодически шлепал его в детстве, впрочем, это были не полноценные порки. Хотя, нет. Но буквально пару раз! И теперь чертов Железный Человек предлагал ему это? Питер почувствовал небольшое головокружение от потрясения.

— Это все варианты? Но, мистер Старк, они оба ужасны!

Губы Тони слегка искривились, прежде чем он нахмурился.

— Смерти людей ужасны гораздо больше, парень. Твоя смерть могла бы стать ужасной для многих людей. Это безразличное отношение не может больше продолжаться, и если мне надо быть тем толчком, благодаря которому все изменится, то пусть, я стану им. Я установил для тебя очень чёткие правила, которые ты решил нарушить.  
— Но… не просто же так! — попытался Питер, но Тони просто покачал головой.  
— Или то, или другое, парень.

Питер повесил голову и, казалось, наконец понял, что Тони был чертовски серьезно настроен по этому поводу.

— Хорошо, давайте п-порку, — он запнулся на последнем слове, не веря, что выбрал этот вариант. — Но… Мистер Старк, пожалуйста, не будьте слишком суровы, — он печально посмотрел на Тони.

Тони просто фыркнул и сказал:

— Я буду суров настолько, насколько нужно, парень. Когда мы закончим, ты будешь это чувствовать, — он повернулся, осматривая крышу здания, на котором они стояли. Найдя подходящее место, он твёрдо кивнул и повернулся к Питеру. — Хорошо, мистер Паркер, за мной.

Питер послушно последовал за ним, хотя все ещё заламывал руки. Однако, когда Тони сел, Питер остановился, бледнея.

— Вы собираетесь сделать это здесь?  
— Ну, а где бы мне ещё это сделать? — поднял бровь Тони, прикрывая глаза.  
— Я-я не знаю; в Башне Мстителей, моей комнате, где угодно, но не здесь!

Тони снова фыркнул, сказав:

— Парень, если я отведу тебя в Башню Мстителей, ты будешь в восторге большем, чем пятилетка в Рождество. Это будет награда, а не наказание. И, к твоему сожалению, ты живёшь с тётей, а я почти уверен, что она не поймёт, почему я взгреваю твой зад в её доме.

Питер думал, что не сможет покраснеть сильнее, но определённо ошибался. Он простонал, когда понял, что мистер Старк был прав.

— О Боже… Это худший день в моей жизни!

Губы Тони изогнулись.

— Уверен, ты выживешь, хотя следующие несколько минут нельзя будет назвать веселыми. А теперь иди сюда.

Питер сглотнул, но послушно кивнул и с несчастным видом прошаркал по крыше, опустив голову и уставив глаза вниз.

— Как вы будете это делать?  
— Вот так, — просто ответил Тони, протягивая руку и быстро перекидывая парня через левое колено, прижав его колени правой ногой.  
— Уй, мистер Старк! Подождите! — протестующе взвизгнул Питер.  
— Боюсь нет, парень. Тебе, наверное, хочется немного освоиться, — Тони размял руку, прежде чем положить её на зад парня. — Давай вот как. Просто на всякий случай: ты не ругаешься на меня в этом положении и не встаёшь, пока я тебе не разрешу. Ясно?  
— Да, с-сэр! — нервно выпалил Питер.  
— Хорошо. Почему мы здесь, Питер? — спросил Тони, садясь прямее и настраиваясь на прежний лад. Для этого ему нужно было лишь подумать о том, что парень почти убился, и внезапно вновь почувствовать себя строгим не составило труда.  
— Я… Я не знаю, потому что я нарушил правила? — Питер дергался и, казалось, паниковал.

Тони почувствовал, что сейчас самое подходящее время, чтобы нанести первый удар. Так он и сделал. Он с силой опустил руку, лишь вздрогнув, когда Питер тихо вскрикнул.

— Это немного расплывчато, не думаешь?

Питер наклонил голову ещё ниже, если это вообще было возможно. Господи, что за ужас!

— Окей-окей! — он заикался, алея щеками. — Эм, потому что я не послушался вас и взломал костюм.

В этот раз это прозвучало не совсем как вопрос. Тони решил, что это лучшее, чего он может добиться от парня сейчас, особенно учитывая, что они были в таком положении в первый раз. Он действительно надеялся, что делает все правильно. Ему все ещё неловко давалась вся это хрень с наставничеством.

— Почти верно, — подтвердил Тони. — Также ты подверг себя, не говоря уже о других, опасности, но об этом мы поговорим позже.

Сглотнув, Питер дёрнулся, но ему удалось слабо кивнуть.

Тони решил, что самое важное на данный момент они вычленили и установил ритм. Он не знал, насколько сильно нужно было шлепать, а потому каждый раз прикладывал разную силу, до тех пор, пока Питер не начал вскрикивать и извиваться. Вроде, то, что надо. Он начал пороть всерьёз, желая убедиться, что урок будет усвоен.

Сначала единственным звуком были шлепки его руки по заду парня, но вскоре Питер начал спорить и слезно просить.

— Мистер Старк, пожалуйста! Я клянусь, я больше так не буду! Я б-буду хорошим… Я буду лучшим г-героем на свете!

Тони улыбнулся и растроганно покачал головой.

— Уверен, что ты хотя бы попытаешься. Я надеюсь это впечатлило тебя, Питер, потому что я не собираюсь сидеть сложа руки, позволяя тебе подвергать опасности себя и других.  
— Я больше не буду! — обещал Питер, вскрикивая каждый раз, когда Тони шлёпал снова и снова. — Я обещаю! Клянусь! Простите!  
— Ты повторяешься, — уведомил Тони. — Знаешь, Питер, ты извинялся несколько раз до этого, но, я думаю, ты скорее сожалеешь, что тебя поймали, а не что ты нарушил правила.

Питер расстроенно замычал, когда понял, что не может увернуться. Отвратительно. И больно. Действительно очень-очень больно. Он потрясённо вскрикнул, когда Тони дважды особенно сильно шлёпнул его.

— Ну? Что ты должен сказать?  
— Мне жаль, что я нарушил правила! — попытался Питер, чувствуя жжение в глазах.  
— Вот как? — Тони наконец приостановился, и Питер прерывисто задышал. Его зад горел. — То есть, если бы я не поймал тебя — что я бы так или иначе сделал, имей в виду — ты бы пришёл ко мне и рассказал, что нарушил правила, взломал костюм и подверг множество жизней опасности?

Питер всхлипнул, стараясь побыстрее придумать хороший ответ.

— Я… Когда-нибудь я бы пришёл к вам…  
— Когда-нибудь не котируется! — Тони снова опустил руку вниз, чувствуя, что короткой паузы было достаточно, чтобы Питер немного успокоился.  
— Ой! Ой, ой, оууууу! М-мистер Старк! — Питер вопил, пытаясь лягнуться.

Тони, впрочем, крепко держал его и не собирался торопиться.

— Питер, я весьма разочарован. Я очень доверял тебе, отдавая этот костюм, а ты за моей спиной взломал его и собирался лгать мне. Герои не такие. Так ведут себя невоспитанные дети.  
— Но… Я… я не такой, мистер Старк! — возразил Питер, его глаза наполнились слезами.  
— Я знаю, парень, именно поэтому я разочарован в твоём поведении. Ты лучше. Ты можешь поступать лучше, — честно ответил Тони.

Питер судорожно всхлипнул. Он хотел покрасоваться перед мистером Старком, а в итоге все скатилось в тартарары. Теперь он в этом стыдном положении и с горящей задницей выслушивает выговор, как будто ему шесть лет.

— Извините! — сумел выкрикнуть он. — Просто… я просто хотел, чтобы вы мной г-г-гордились!

Тони вздохнул. Боже, этот парень его в могилу сведёт!

— Питер, — сказал он твёрдо.  
— Д-да, мистер Старк? — дрожащие ответил парень.  
— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я тобой гордился, ты должен следовать правилам. Ты не подвергаешь опасности себя, ты не подвергаешь опасности других и абсолютно точно не взламываешь вещи, которые я сделал для твоей же безопасности. Также ты слушаешь меня, потому что, пусть это тебе и не нравится, ты все ещё ребёнок.  
— Мне пятнадцать, — слабо сказал Питер.  
— Да, я знаю. Тебе пятнадцать — Питер, это так мало для того, кто пытается взвалить себе на плечи все мировые проблемы.  
— Но я вообще-то не пытаюсь! — плача возразил Питер, и Тони несколько раз ударил сильнее, чувствуя, что тон парня, на его вкус, становится слишком дерзким. — Оуууу! Мистер Старк, я не!.. Я просто хотел п-помочь…  
— Ты поможешь, если будешь слушать, что я тебе говорю, — твёрдо прервал Тони, услышав достаточно. — Поможешь, если будешь жить, с минимально возможным количеством травм. Поможешь, если будешь следовать правилам, которые я установил для твоего же блага.  
— Н-но, я могу…  
— Нет, не можешь, — Тони прекратил шлепать, заметив, что кожа подростка стала ярко-красной. Боже, это должно быть больно. — Так, парень, послушай меня, — когда тот ничего не сказал, он продолжил. — Ты сказал, что хочешь, чтобы я тобой гордился, но твои действия показали только то, что мне нужно лучше за тобой следить. Я совсем не горжусь, парень. Я очень сильно разочарован.

На этих словах Питер захлебнулся плачем и затих.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я тобой гордился, тогда веди себя разумно, как зрелый человек, — продолжил Тони, поднимая руку уже, казалось бы, в сотый раз и опуская её. — Не так, как ты вёл себя сегодня. Если ты постоянно делаешь такие вещи за моей спиной, как я могу тебе доверять?  
— Не постоянно! — всхлипнул Питер.

Тони только закатил на это глаза. Даже выпоротый, этот парень до невозможности упрям.

— Питер, — твёрдо сказал он. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе доверял и предоставлял больше возможностей, ты должен доказать, что ты заслуживаешь доверия. У тебя большой потенциал, но тебе нужно помочь не сойти на скользкую дорожку. Как думаешь, твоя тётя Мэй смогла бы пережить, если бы мне пришлось сообщить ей о твоей смерти?

По щекам Питера покатились искренние слёзы. Он покачал головой.

— Н-нет, мистер С-Старк. Извините… Я не хотел все испортить… — сипло сказал он.

Тони тяжело вздохнул.

— Я знаю, что ты этого не хотел, парень. Послушай, Питер, я знаю, что твое сердце в нужном месте. Вот почему меня это так чертовски расстраивает. Я знаю, что ты просто хочешь помочь и сделать мир лучше, и я восхищаюсь твоей храбростью и искренней заботой. Но, черт возьми, Питер, ты выражаешь это в неверной форме. Тебе нужно доверять мне в этом. Я знаю то, чего не знаешь ты, и я работаю с людьми, о которых ты пока не знаешь. Я не отказываюсь от тебя и не игнорирую тебя. Я делаю все через нужных людей и наиболее безопасным способом.

Питер вытер лицо и кивнул, щеки покраснели и голова начала болеть.

— Да, сэр… — прошептал он. — Я буду слушаться, и соблюдать правила л-лучше…  
— Это все, о чем я прошу тебя, парень. Я знаю, что ты сможешь соблюдать эти правила. Я верю в тебя. Позволь мне тобой гордиться, хорошо? — попросил Тони.

Питер отчаянно кивнул.

— Хорошо! Хорошо, пожалуйста, просто х-хватит…

Тони сочувствующие промычал.

— Почти все, парень. Держись крепче.

Перекинутый через его колено Питер хныкал, но Тони знал, что ему нужно надолго впечатлить его, иначе они снова окажутся в подобной ситуации. Он снова начал шлёпать, отвесив ещё с десяток ударов, прежде чем Питер печально заплакал, после чего, наконец, остановился. Он перестал держать ноги Питера и легонько похлопал его по спине.

— Это все, Питер. Дыши глубже, — успокаивающе сказал он, надеясь, что это звучит не так неуверенно, как ему казалось.

Питер судорожно дышал и пытался прекратить плакать.

— Я… Мне жаль, мистер Старк…  
— Чшш, я знаю. Я больше не сержусь. Дыши, парень, — Тони подождал, пока он не успокоился, прежде чем помочь ему встать, поймав, когда Питер пошатнулся, будто новорожденный жеребёнок. — Ох, полегче.

Питер покраснел и уставился вниз, часто всхлипывая.

Некоторое время Тони неловко тёр шею, не зная, что делать дальше. Парень выглядел очень печальным и нуждающимся в объятии, но Тони не обнимал никого, кроме Пеппер. Боже, что за напасть. Он вздохнул, в конце концов, сдаваясь.

— Эй, иди сюда, — пробормотал он, глубоко вздохнув, прежде чем притянуть Питера в объятья. — Я знаю, что это ужасно и что я говнюк, но я так суров с тобой только потому что в тебе есть потенциал, и я хочу увидеть тебя во всей красе. И знаешь что ещё, парень? Я забочусь о тебе.

Питер вздрогнул и посмотрел со слезами на глазах.

— Правда?

Тони фыркнул.

— Да, малыш. Правда.

Питер ничего не сказал в ответ, так что Тони просто похлопал его по спине как можно более успокаивающе, надеясь, что его движения не станут для Питера дискомфортными.

— Эй, Питер, просто, пожалуйста, послушай меня в следующий раз.  
— Хорошо, — фыркнул Питер, наконец, вывернувшись из объятий, из-за чего по телу Тони прошла волна облегчения. Не то чтобы ему было неприятно утешать Питера. Он просто испугался, что он все испортит, хотя и никогда не признался бы ему в этом.  
— Я знаю, — Тони положил руку Питеру на плечо, выдыхая, когда осмотрел парня сверху донизу. — Ты в порядке?

Питер молча кивнул, поднимая руку, чтобы стереть с щёк следы слез.

— Мне жаль, — пробормотал он и залился краской, когда окончательно осознал, что Тони Старк только что его отшлепал.  
— Хорошо, тебе должно быть, — Тони кивнул, медленно выдохнув. — Ещё раз выкинешь что-то подобное, и я выпорю тебя так, что это наказание покажется тебе лёгким массажем. Понял?

Глаза Питера расширились, и он бодро качнул головой.

Тони снова коротко кивнул и, наконец, будучи не в состоянии удержаться от искушения, потянулся, чтобы взъерошить волосы Питера. Когда он отвернулся, чтобы, наконец, взять себя в руки после объятия, Питер робко позвал.

— Мистер Старк?

Тони замер.

— Да, парень?  
— Костюм остаётся у меня, так?

Тони не смог сдержать смешок.

— Да, остаётся.


	3. Трудности взросления

— Где ты был?

Питер остановился, как был, закрывая дверь, и повесил голову. Пытаясь потянуть время, он долго провозился, снимая ботинки, и, в конце концов, оттолкнул их в сторону. Когда он поднял взгляд, тётя Мэй выглядела именно так расстроенно, как это было слышно по её голосу. Она подняла бровь.

— Ну?

Питер медленно подошёл, тяжело сглатывая.

— Тётя Мэй, я…  
— Не желаю слышать извинений! — прервала она. — Ты всегда извиняешься, Питер. Мне нужна причина, а не какие-то жалкие оправдания, молодой человек!  
— У меня всегда есть причина, — попытался Питер. — Я просто был с…  
— Нет! — тётя Мэй казалась расстроенной более, чем обычно. — Послушайте, молодой человек, я никогда ещё не была так разочарована…  
— Нет, тётя Мэй, ты послушай! — Питер возразил, защищаясь: — Ты никогда не была против того, что я загулялся с Нэдом!

Она в удивлении открыла рот.

— Да, но потому, что ты был с Недом! Я знала, где вы были, с кем вы были, и что вы живы! — казалось, она была готова заплакать. — Пожалуйста, Питер, ты не можешь просто так брать и уйти гулять до двух утра. Пожалуйста, прошу тебя, не заставляй меня гадать, что с тобой случилось!

Питер отступил, потирая запястье, не зная, что сказать.

Мэй вздохнула, смахивая слезы.

— Хорошо. Я этого не хотела. Вы, молодой человек, под домашним арестом.

Теперь был черёд Питера ошарашено раскрыть рот.

— Что?! — неверяще выплюнул он. — Ты не можешь этого сделать!  
— Я твой опекун Питер, так что да, могу. Хочешь поспорить? Отлично, но так ты только продлишь время пребывания под замком. Довольно этих ночных исчезновений. Марш в комнату.  
— Это так глупо! — возмутился Питер, его грудь вздымалась. — Прости, что пропустил комендантский час, но это всё совершенно необязательно. Дядя Бэн никогда таким не был!

Мэй прикрыла глаза и прижала руки к бёдрам, прежде чем её правая рука взлетела вверх, показывая на него пальцем в предупреждении.

— Это ложь, и ты это знаешь! Твой дядя Бэн не стал бы этого сносить. Он был бы так разочарован в тебе сегодня вечером. Он бы спросил, как мы можем доверять тебе, если ты так поступаешь. Теперь иди в комнату. Уже поздно. Прямо в постель. Мы поговорим завтра.

Питер закатил глаза и сердито посмотрел на неё.

— Ненавижу тебя, — тихо сказал он прежде чем развернуться и убежать к себе в комнату, грохнув дверью.

Как только дверь закрылась, Мэй спала с лица и смахнула слезы. Она ненавидела ругаться с ним. Это редко случалось, они были очень близки, но если случалось, то всегда бурно. Она пошла попить воды, чтобы успокоиться.

Она пила прохладную воду и приходила в себя, поглядывая на комнату Питера. Она не могла позволить ему засыпать с мыслью о том, что она на него зла. Она подошла и робко постучала в дверь.

— Питер? Милый?

Молчание было ей ответом. Она взволнованно нахмурилась.

— Можно войти? — когда он снова проигнорировал её, она вздохнула и тихо открыла дверь. У неё перехватило дыхание, когда она осознала, что комната пуста, а окно открыто.

— Питер? Питер! — звала она, суматошно оглядывая комнату. Нигде не было ни следа Питера. Она на мгновение застыла, но вспомнила про Нэда и поспешила ему позвонить.

***

Питер обследовал окрестности, высматривая, где могла бы пригодиться его помощь. Он с раздражением стиснул зубы, вспомнив спор с тётей. Он чувствовал легкую вину — он знал, что она переживает за него, особенно после того, что случилось с дядей. Но серьезно? Комендантский час? Он никогда не видел её такой расстроенной из-за того, что он возвращался поздно.

Он не сбежал, нет. Это и близко не было побегом. Он просто хотел снять стресс. Потом он вернётся домой, и они с Мэй поговорят. Он не очень-то ждал этого момента, потому что наговорил всякого, но знал, что разговора избежать не удастся.

Питер вздохнув, приземлившись на крышу здания, немного разочаровавшись, что дел для него не было. Небольшая потасовка могла бы помочь выпустить пар. Как только он почти уверился, что ничего не происходит, раздался крик. Легко отследив источник звука, он усмехнулся, приземлившись перед пожилой леди.

— Здравствуйте, мадам! Человек-паук к вашим услугам; могу я что-нибудь…  
— Он украл мой кошелёк! — закричала она, заставив Питера вздрогнуть от её громкого тона.

Решив не уточнять, почему она гуляла в два утра, он немедленно прыгнул вслед за быстро убегающем мужчиной.

Питер рассмеялся, когда с лёгкостью поймал его, связав и забрав кошелёк, прежде чем вернуть его леди. Помахав ей в ответ на:

— Спасибо, молодой человек, — он вернулся на крышу здания.

Он вздохнул, садясь и расслабляясь. Что ж, это весьма помогло, пусть он и до сих пор чувствовал себя немного раздражённым. Выдохнув, он свесил ноги с края крыши и заболтал ими.

Он посмотрел на ночное небо, наслаждаясь видом и звуками и стараясь не думать о тёте. В кармане зазвонил телефон. Он вздохнул.

— Эй, Карен, кто это?  
— Нэд, мистер Паркер, — ответил ИИ.

Питер простонал.

— Не отвечай. И вообще, отключи мой телефон. Спасибо, Карен.  
— Конечно, мистер Паркер. Он оставил голосовое сообщение. Прослушаете?  
— Нет, спасибо, Карен. Я просто хочу, ну, знаешь, немного проветриться, — объяснил он, снова чувствуя напряжение.  
— Ясно, Питер, — отозвался ИИ.

Он посидел ещё несколько минут, прежде чем встал со вздохом. Он остановит ещё одного плохого парня и вернётся домой мириться с Мэй… только он начал спускаться с крыши, как телефон снова зазвонил.

— Карен, мне показалось, я попросил меня не беспокоить? — досадливо застонал Питер, качнувшись в воздухе.  
— Я поняла, мистер Паркер, но мистер Старк не удовлетворится отсутвием ответа, — объяснила Карен.

Секундой позже в его костюме прозвучал голос Тони, и, черт, звучал он рассержено. Не как обычно рассержено, понял Питер, а тихо и разочарованно. Он содрогнулся.

— Мистер Старк, здрасьте! Не могу говорить, я прямо посреди…  
— Побега после ссоры с Мэй? — перебил Тони, и Питер практически видел, как тот приподнимает бровь.  
— Я не сбегал, я ушёл патрулировать улицы, чтобы проветриться, — поправил Питер со всей своей подростковой обидой.  
— После того, как поссорился с ней, потому что поздно пришёл с патрулирования? — осведомился Тони. — Питер, уже почти три утра, и твоя тётя волнуется. Черт, Нэд волнуется. И я бы волновался, получив в полтретьего утра сообщение о том, что ты пропал, если бы не знал, какой ты своенравный.  
— Но я не… — резко начал Питер.  
— Именно так, Питер, — настоял Тони. — И я даю тебе возможность вернуться домой, пока я сам не пошёл тебя искать.  
— Ну да, конечно. Вы не найдёте меня, даже если попытаетесь, — ответил Питер. — Карен, сбрось вызов.  
— Эй! Питер Пар…

Звонок закончился, и Питер продолжил раскачиваться между домами, чувствуя себя намного легче от обдувающего его прохладного ветерка.

В итоге он сделал больше одного доброго дела. Он спас двух пьяных парней от грузовика, предотвратил аварию с участием мотоциклиста и даже вернул выпавшего из гнезда птенца. Он сел на крышу здания, чувствуя, что доволен собой.

Боже, он так не хотел возвращаться домой. Он знал, что Мэй взбесится даже больше, чем когда-либо раньше. Не говоря уже о том, что сделает с ним Тони. Простонав, он откинулся назад.

— Мне капец.  
— Что-то не так, Питер?

Питер вздохнул.

— Есть такое, Карен. Я переживаю, что мистер Старк и тетя Мэй устроят мне выволочку.  
— Предполагаю, это нормально, — ответила Карен.

Питер простонал, но тут его осенила мысль.

— Карен, скажи, ты знаешь, мистер Старк меня ищет? — он знал, что если это так, ему лучше бежать. Ему точно не хотелось бы, чтобы тот его поймал!  
— Боюсь, я не уверена. Извини, Питер.

Питер разочарованно простонал и неудовлетворённо пробормотал:

— Ничего страшного, Карен. Все равно спасибо, — то, что он вызверится на Карен, ему ничем не поможет.  
— Обращайтесь, мистер Паркер. Сожалею, что не смогла помочь.

Питер вздохнул и опустил взгляд на руки. Ему просто было нужно ненадолго исчезнуть, на то время, пока тётя Мэй зла на него. Ему понадобилась целая вечность, чтобы собраться и встать.

— Эй, Карен? — неуверенно спросил он, нервно вздохнув.  
— Да, мистер Паркер? — в замешательстве отозвалась она.

Питер сглотнул.

— Ты можешь послать сообщение мистеру Старку, что я, эм, собираюсь вернуться домой? — спросил он, начиная натягивать стянутую ранее маску на лицо.  
— Ты можешь сообщить мне это лично, парень, — прозвучало, когда Железный Человек появился на крыше здания, где он сидел.

Питер отступил назад, снова рефлекторно стянув маску.

— М-мистер Старк! Я… Я… — промямлил Питер, пытаясь что-то сказать.

Тони нажал на что-то в костюме, отчего тот начал сворачиваться. Ему действительно нравились эти нанотехнологии, которыми он в последнее время дополнял костюм.

— Возможно, я не прав, но разве ты сейчас не должен быть в постели? Тебе нужно будет собираться в школу через три часа.

Питер попытался не дернутся.

— Я… Я был занят.

Тони вскинул бровь.

— Я прекрасно осведомлён. Система слежения, забыл?

Питер фыркнул, снова раздражаясь.

— Господи, мистер Старк, мне не нужна нянька! Я Человек-паук!  
— Разве что только нарывающийся на проблемы паук. Окей, я понимаю, патрулирование поздним вечером, все дела, но не в четыре утра, когда на следующий день школа? И завтрашние тесты? Брось, Пит, — недоверчиво сказал Тони. Он знал, что про тесты — это было чистейшей воды читерством, но звонил Нэд и в панике выболтал, что Питер пропал прямо перед тестами по математике и истории. Тони решил, что это лучший способ привлечь внимание Питера.

Разумеется, это сработало.

Питер поднял широко распахнутые глаза. Он неловко отодвинулся, несколько раз открывая и закрывая рот.

— Как вы узнали? — наконец, выдавил он.  
— Не важно, — махнул рукой Тони. — Хотелось бы напомнить тебе, что в одно из твоих правил входит и поддержание хороших оценок. Не уверен, что тебе придутся по вкусу последствия, если ты его нарушишь, — он приподнял бровь.

Питер задохнулся.

— У меня высокие оценки! — возмутился он, скрещивая руки на груди.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — ответил Тони. — Однако едва ли они останутся таковыми, если ты не будешь заниматься и высыпаться.  
— Это все равно не я виноват! — фыркнул Питер. — Если бы тётя Мэй не строила из себя начальницу, когда я вернулся, я бы уже спал, так что…  
— Извини, ты сейчас что сказал? — перебил Тони, вскинув брови. — Притворюсь, что не слышал сейчас, как неуважительно ты отозвался о тёте. Питер, она имела полное право быть недовольной тобой.  
— Я пришёл даже не слишком поздно! — возмутился Питер. — И не просто так! Я гулял с Нэдом, а потом подумал, что стоит немного попатрулировать улицы, и потерял счёт времени! Я не виноват, что она не знает об этом!  
— Нет, это она не виновата в том, что не знает о, пусть и супергеройском, но опасном времяпрепровождении своего пятнадцатилетнего племянника, — холодно сказал Тони, скрещивая руки на груди. — Но ты — ты виноват, что потерял счёт времени. Человеку-пауку нет необходимости патрулировать, сколько там, три часа?  
— Это даже не было…

Тони поднял руку, останавливая поток слов, поджал губы и покачал головой.

— Не собираюсь больше спорить с тобой об этом. Скорее всего, твою тётю дома трясёт от волнения за тебя — не говоря уже о том, что и Нэд тоже беспокоится. Возвращайся домой, а завтра мы продолжим этот разговор.

Питер расстроенно зарычал.

— Хватит относиться ко мне, как к ребёнку!  
— Ты и есть ребёнок, — прохладно заметил Тони. — Хватит болтать, иди домой; не рой себе яму. Твоя задница не отблагодарит тебя, если продолжишь в том же духе.

Питер вздохнул и сжал руки на целую минуту, прежде чем всплеснуть ими.

— Вы лицемер! Вы делали вещи и похуже в моем возрасте!

Тони просто кивнул.

— Да, делал. И знаешь, что? Я убил бы за человека, который бы заставил меня прекратить. Никому не было дела до того, что я отбился от рук. Злишься, что тётя Мэй переживает за тебя? Мои родители были слишком заняты, развлекаясь на модных вечеринках, чтобы побеспокоиться о том, что я шляюсь непонятно где ночами и предаюсь всевозможным полулегальным развлечениям. Питер, ты просто не представляешь, как тебе повезло, что у тебя есть люди, которые о тебе заботятся.

Питер открыл рот, чтобы поспорить, но не смог выдавить ни слова. Этому он возразить не мог. Дядя Бэн прибил бы его, если бы он отсутствовал всю ночь.

— Мистер Старк, я… Я знаю, что она просто переживает, но иногда это тяжело выносить. Я не хочу её волновать, но она не понимает, что мне уже пятнадцать, а не пять. Мне не нужен постоянный контроль…

Тони кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Не нужен. Ты прав, — лицо Питера просветлело в надежде, но Тони продолжил: — Но твоя тётя проводит полжизни, работая во всяких забегаловках, чтобы прокормить тебя и накопить тебе на образование. Впрочем, теперь это к делу не относится, я об этом позабочусь. Но она заслужила больше уважения от тебя.

Питер проглотил комок в горле.

— Я… Я уважаю её, — устало возразил он, чувствуя, как проходит боевой настрой. Он повесил голову и посмотрел на маску в своих руках.

Тони вздохнул.

— Я этого не отрицаю, Питер. Дело в том, что сегодня ночью ты именно это показал. Мы должны будем поговорить об этом, и, обещаю, мы это сделаем, но сейчас тебе нужно вернуться домой и лечь спать. Немедленно, ясно? Если ты попытаешься сделать крюк, я лично сопровожу тебя до дома, и в обозримом будущем твоё патрулирование прекратится.

Питер посмотрел на него, недоверчиво нахмурившись.

— Мистер Старк, это слишком… Я…

Тони подавил стон. Естественно, этот мальчишка снова начал спорить.

— Нет, Питер, не слишком. Это было глупо, опасно и абсолютно безответственно. Я не собираюсь спорить с тобой сейчас, потому что сейчас ты немедленно вернёшься домой, извинишься, смиришься с любой реакцией Мэй и пойдешь в школу завтра. После школы я приду к тебе домой, и мы поговорим. Сейчас слишком поздно. Если ты прогуляешь школу или завалишь те тесты из-за этой выходки, нам придётся поговорить ещё раз, позже. Ясно?

Питер страдальчески простонал, наполовину соглашаясь, наполовину протестуя.

— Могу я остаться у Нэда на ночь, а с тётей Мэй поговорить завтра? — без особой надежды попросил он.  
— Нет, если ты не хочешь, чтобы у неё случился сердечный приступ. Кроме того, у Нэда завтра тоже есть тесты, — напомнил Тони. Теперь, присмотревшись, он заметил, что парень выглядел куда изнеможеннее, чем когда-либо. Он был весь бледный, а под глазами залегли тёмные круги. «Когда Питер в последний раз высыпался?» — подумал он с беспокойством; то, что он сейчас видел, очень напоминало собственное отражение в зеркале в не самые лучшие дни. Завтра они поговорят и об этом тоже. — Думается мне, Пит, я должен лично сопроводить тебя до дома. Я же не могу позволить Мэй убить моего стажера…

Питер покраснел и потёр шею.

— Она меня не убьет… ну, она может! Но скорее всего просто накричит. И посадит под домашний арест навсегда… Я правда ненавижу с ней ругаться, мистер Старк, я потом чувствую себя одновременно бессовестным, злым и расстроенным, — попытался объяснить Питер, обратив на Тони свой самый лучший щенячий взгляд.  
— Знаю, парень; это паршиво, да? — Тони потянулся, чтобы взъерошить волосы Питера и ухмыльнулся, когда тот вывернулся из-под руки. — Кроме того, после того, как ты сегодня вёл себя с ней, ты заслужил долгий домашний арест. Ну же, иди давай домой. Уже очень поздно; у тебя осталось два-три часа сна, а этого едва ли достаточно!  
— Окей, окей, — простонал Питер, натягивая маску. — Знаете, супергероям не обязательно спать…  
— Быстро, — приказал Тони, хотя в его глазах сверкнула вспышка удивления.  
— Как скажете. Вы — вредный старикан, — и Питер ускользнул на паутине прочь.

Тони прыснул, и крикнул ему в спину:

— Только попробуй сделать крюк!

Раньше, чем Питеру хотелось бы, он обнаружил себя перед домом. Он глубоко вздохнул, подготавливаясь, и вошёл. Его встретили молчанием, что только встревожило Питера: он думал, что Мэй тут же прибежит и начнёт орать ему в ухо, обниматься и суетиться. Ещё раз глубоко вздохнув, он позвал:

— Тётя Мэй!

Она появилась через долю секунды, издёрганная и изможденная.

— Питер? О, Питер, слава Богу! — она бросилась навстречу, заключая его в крепкие объятия. — Я так волновалась за тебя! Милый, пожалуйста, не делай так больше! Я…  
— Извини, — выпалил Питер, чувствуя жгучий стыд от того, насколько расстроенной была тётя. — Я не буду, обещаю, прости пожалуйста. Я просто был так зол и наговорил столько всего…  
— Именно так, — прошептала она ему на ухо, все ещё крепко обнимая. Наконец, она отстранилась и приняла строгий вид, когда убедилась, что с ним все в порядке. — Где ты был, молодой человек? И почему так поздно вернулся? Только без лжи и оправданий, Питер.

Питер сглотнул под её пристальным взглядом.

— Я просто… просто хотел проветриться, — наконец, медленно начал он. «Лгать или не лгать», — думал он, покусывая губу. — Я был зол.  
— Да, я знаю, — она скрестила руки на груди, все ещё грустная.  
— Мне просто надо было сделать кое-что для стажировки! — выпалил Питер. — Мистер Старк хотел, чтобы я кое-что сделал перед окончанием рабочего дня, но я не успевал, и поэтому мне пришлось задержаться. Прости, тётя Мэй, я знаю, что должен был позвонить тебе и сказать.

Мэй покачала головой, не в силах сказать ни слова. Наконец, она выдала:

— Этот человек тебя эксплуатирует. Он знает, что у тебя школа, и, пусть я и понимаю, что ты практикуешься у Тони Старка, это не даёт ему права так надолго тебя задерживать.  
— Он не виноват! — быстро сказал Питер, надеясь, что она не пойдёт к Тони разбираться с этим. Черт знает, в насколько худшее положение он попадёт, если это случится. — Я должен был закончить в десять, но я отвлекался и делал перерывы, поэтому пошел домой очень уж поздно — мистер Старк даже сказал мне идти домой, но я задержался! Пожалуйста, тётя Мэй, он не виноват.

Она подозрительно посмотрела на него, заставив задержать дыхание, но, наконец, слегка кивнула, и Питер расслабился.

Он наклонился, чтобы снова крепко обнять её.

— Извини, пожалуйста, что заставил тебя так сильно беспокоиться.

Напряжение покинуло Мэй, и она так же крепко обняла его в ответ.

— Извини, что кричала, милый. Я просто очень за тебя волнуюсь. В последнее время ты выглядишь так, будто удерживаешь весь мир на своих плечах, — она поцеловала его в макушку и ещё крепче обняла. — Ладно, уже поздно. Нам обоим надо поспать. Быстро в кровать, хорошо? И я не хочу слышать ни слова против, когда приду тебя будить.

Питер кивнул.

— Как скажешь. Ни слова, — пообещал он.

Мэй взяла его лицо в ладони и улыбнулась.

— Хорошо. Тогда по кроватям…

Питер послушно пошёл в комнату, замерев в дверях, когда она его окрикнула:

— Эй, Питер?  
— Да? — отозвался он. Она мягко улыбнулась.  
— Ты не под домашним арестом. Но только в этот раз. Я горжусь тем, как упорно ты работаешь в компании, знай, это окупится. Жаль, дядя Бэн не видит, каким ты становишься.

Питер сморгнул слезы.

— Спасибо, тётя Мэй. Это многое значит. Спокойной ночи, — мягко ответил он, прежде чем ретироваться в комнату. Он приготовился спать, залез под одеяло, и весь остаток ночи смотрел на часы. Он был измождён, но вина съедала его. Время тянулось бесконечно медленно, но он не мог решиться выйти из комнаты. Он провалился в сон за полчаса до будильника, и встать было совершенно невозможно. Однако он обещал тёте Мэй безропотно проснуться, а потому собрался с силами и натянул смелое выражение лица.

***

День вышел паршивый; не просто немножечко паршивенький, а прямо-таки отвратный. Он опоздал, и, так как это было уже третье опоздание за две недели, его едва не оставили после уроков. Тест тоже прошёл отвратно. Нет, Питер был умным, он был уверен, что идеально написал историю, но вот математику? Учитель, который вёл её, явно был послан из Ада. Весь тест состоял из вопросов с подвохами, а Питер так чертовски устал, что едва мог вспомнить своё имя. Когда ему пришло сообщение от Тони, он собрал вещи из шкафчика и отправился домой.

«Надеюсь, ты поспал хотя бы немного и не запорол сегодня тесты. Немедленно домой, помнишь? Я буду там в четыре. Не заставляй меня ждать, парень».

Питер ругнулся, глядя на экран. Мистер Старк реально думал, что он забыл? Проворчав себе под нос, он напечатал ответ, немного прибитый усталостью и чувством вины.

«Конечно, я уже иду».

Он сунул телефон в карман и поплёлся к школьному автобусу, чтобы отправиться домой.

Когда Нэд предложил посидеть у него дома, Питер почти передумал. Однако он знал, что Тони найдёт его так или иначе, и все станет куда хуже, если он не вернётся к четырём. Поэтому он неохотно отказался, отговорившись делами, и направился домой.

Он пришёл ровно в три часа тридцать восемь минут. Поскольку у него было немного времени в запасе, он пошёл на кухню перекусить. Он знал, что Мэй работает и будет дома только поздно ночью, так что это был его шанс съесть что-нибудь вредное и не быть на этом пойманным.

Схватив упаковку чипсов, он бросил рюкзак на пол и плюхнулся на диван, включив телевизор. Питеру было хорошо, а расслабляющая атмосфера гостиной смягчила его раздражение на Тони. Его глаза начали слипаться. Сначала он пытался побороть сонливость, но потом сдался, думая, что просто на минуточку закроет глаза…

Внезапно он проснулся от того, что кто-то настойчиво тряс его за плечо. Вскрикнув от неожиданности, он уронил пакет с чипсами, отчего они рассыпались по всему полу. «Отлично, теперь придётся убираться». Он раздраженно поднял глаза и сказал:

— Мистер Старк, можно было и полегче, — до этого он чувствовал себя немного спокойнее, но резкое пробуждение тогда, когда он так хотел спать, сконцентрировало его раздражение и вызвало вспышку гнева.

Тони приподнял бровь и сказал:

— А тебе можно было не реагировать так. Вот что бывает, когда не высыпаешься, — Тони без приглашения уселся рядом с закатившим глаза Питером, решив не упрекать того за это. — Не думай, что я не заметил, но раз уж ты пришёл раньше, чем я думал, я спущу это тебе с рук.

Питер не ответил, только потянулся к пульту, чтобы прибавить громкости и заглушить голос Тони. Впрочем, его план не сработал, потому что Тони оказался быстрее и выключил телевизор.

— Эй, — возмутился Питер.

Тони положил пульт на стол перед собой и повернутся к нему лицом. Он изучал Питера пару секунд, заставив того беспокойно заерзать, после чего, наконец, сказал:

— Не хочешь обьяснить, почему ты сбежал из дома после того, как вернулся в два ночи, и ругался с тётей? Я чертовски уверен, что ответственные люди себя так не ведут.  
— Я ответственный, — глухо пробормотал Питер, избегая взгляда Тони.  
— Да ну? — Тони в неверии приподнял бровь. — Вчера я этого как-то не заметил, — вздохнув, он спросил: — Сколько часов ты спал?

Питер все ещё раздраженно пробурчал:

— Чуть меньше часа, — он бросил осторожный взгляд на Тони, добавив: — Не сердитесь только. Я не виноват. Кроме того, вы вообще днями не спите.  
— Не виноват, — передразнил Тони и покачал головой. — Я не сержусь, парень. Вчера я был зол, потому что ты столько проблем принёс своей тёте из-за того, что тебе захотелось устроить истерику, как трехлетке, но сейчас я просто разочарован.

Питер настороженно застыл. Он вспомнил, что случилось, когда Тони в последний раз был в нем разочарован, и то, что его заднице не поздоровится, было ясно как божий день!

Тони молча наблюдал за ним, давая время осознать происходящее.

— Питер, напомни-ка мне, какие правила мы установили тогда, в Берлине?

Глаза Питера распахнулись, но он попытался скрыть это, нахмурившись.

— Зачем? Вы их и так знаете, — проворчал он.  
— Да, но не уверен, что ты тоже. Правила, немедленно, — твёрдо приказал Тони.

Питер, услышав в голосе угрозу, покраснел и, выпалив ответ, закончил:

— И, ну… не быть сволочью по отношению к тёте Мэй…  
— Ммм, — согласно хмыкнул Тони. — И как много ты нарушил прошлой ночью?  
— Я не…  
— Питер, — твёрдо прервал Тони. Он реально надеялся, что парень слишком устанет, чтобы спорить, но разве же такое возможно?  
— Окей, ладно, — Питер угрюмо скрестил руки, надувшись как мышь на крупу и проворчал: — Два, что ли? Не знаю.  
— Звучит вроде бы верно, хотя лучше было бы сказать без дополнительных конструкций, — Тони закатил глаза. — Серьезно, парень, ты нарываешься.  
— Я не виноват, что вы засранец, — Питер посмотрел на Тони. — Я реально не виноват в споре с Мэй. Мы оба были злы. И вы явно не пример для подражания, когда дело заходит об эмоциях, честно говоря.

Тони просто смотрел на парня, оценивая его взглядом.

— Ты прав, — наконец, сказал он, и лицо Питера довольно засияло. — Ты не виноват, что ввязался в ссору — впрочем, я очень даже уверен, что будь ты повежливей, спор можно было бы прекратить в самом начале. И я знаю, что хреново выражаю эмоции, парень, не обязательно говорить мне об этом. Поэтому я и хочу, чтобы ты был лучше.

Питер скрипнул зубами, когда понял, что ему нечем ответить — технически, Тони был прав. В итоге он решил просто по-детски пробормотать:

— Вы все ещё засранец.  
— Без сомнения, оскорбления, помимо прочего, мы тоже обсудим, когда ты будешь лежать поперёк моих коленей, — повседневным тоном сообщил Тони.

Питер застыл и затем сжал кулаки.

— Вы не сделаете этого.  
— Не сделаю чего? — небрежно уточнил Тони.  
— Не придуривайтесь! — Питер шумно выдохнул. — Мы оба знаем, чего.

Тони приподнял бровь.

— В смысле, не выпорю?

Питер стремительно покраснел и запыхтел.

— Видите? Ведёте себя, как засранец!

Тони нахмурился, выпрямившись и смерив Питера суровым взглядом.

— Так, хватит. Серьезно, Питер. Твоё поведение отвратительно и порядком меня достало. Хочешь, чтобы к тебе относились, как ко взрослому? Веди себя соответствующе.

Рот Питера открывался и закрывался, и его лицо покраснело в смущении.

— Я… Я… Мистер Старк!

Тони приподнял бровь.

— Да, мистер Паркер?

Питер расстроено застонал.

— Вы преувеличиваете!  
— Что конкретно, парень? — спросил Тони. — То, что ты безобразно вёл себя с тётей? Или то, что ты исчез без предупреждения, так, что никто не знал, где ты?

Питер снова простонал.

— Ладно, ладно, извините. То, что я свалил — это было тупо, да. Мы можем уже как-нибудь это промотать?  
— А ты как думаешь, парень? У нас было соглашение, которое ты нарушил. Преступление — наказание, — твёрдо напомнил Тони. — А я ясно сказал, что наказание за нарушения правил будут.

Питера передернуло.

— Но… но… эти правила тупые!

Тони закатил глаза. Наконец, он легонько, но решительно кивнул.

— Ладно, как скажешь. Если назовешь мне две причины, почему я не должен тебя пороть, я пересмотрю своё решение. Ну же.

Питер задумался.

Очень, очень сильно.

Наконец, он кротко сказал:

— Потому что я не заслуживаю порки, и другое наказание подошло бы лучше?

Тони скептически приподнял бровь.

— Да ну? То есть, ты предпочтешь, чтобы я забрал костюм? — он фыркнул, увидев, как Питер распахнул глаза. — Мы оба знаем, что твои причины — фуфло, парень. Я тебе это с рук не спущу. И, честно говоря, обсуждение затянулось. Если слов ты не понимаешь, будем действовать более контактно, — он выпрямился и потянул Питера через колени, так же просто, как и в первый раз.  
— Нет! Мистер Старк! — Питер начал вырываться, как только Тони приготовился начать. — Это вообще необязательно! Не надо пороть! — выкрикивал Питер, извиваясь.  
— Надо, мистер Паркер, надо, * — ответил Тони, резко опуская руку в первый раз. — Никогда не видел, чтобы ты вёл себя так безрассудно — хотя, уверен, это не первый раз, учитывая, как часто ты влипаешь в неприятности.  
— Ты просто вредный старикан, — пробормотал Питер, вздрагивая от шлепков.  
— Повторяешься, — сухо ответил Тони. — Я такой вредный и противный, да? Слишком сильно тебя опекаю, не так ли? Наказываю тебя за непослушание и за то, что ты подвергаешь себя опасности? — Тони продолжал пороть, подкрепляя свои слова тяжелыми ударами. — Что ж, мистер Паркер, с сожалением сообщаю, что говоря мне о том, какой я засранец, вы ничего не измените.

Питер вскрикивал и хныкал, стараясь увернуться. Он отчаянно замотал головой.

— Ах! Окей, оуууу! Ммм… извините, что обзывал вас! Это было некрасиво с моей стороны…  
— Некрасиво и грубо, — согласился Тони, продолжая пороть. — Ты грубил вчера тёте Мэй?  
— Что? Нет! Конечно, нет! — ужаснулся Питер. Как мог мистер Старк даже спрашивать об этом? Он выдохнул и всерьёз примерился пнуть того в отместку.  
— Даже не думай об этом, Питер, или то, что происходит сейчас, покажется тебе дуновением ветерка, — тихо предупредил Тони.

Питер разочаровано вздохнул и пробурчал себе под нос что-то грубое.

Тони его услышал и, покачав головой в неверии, сосредоточился на нижней части ягодиц, переходящей в бёдра.

— Настоятельно советую вам успокоиться, мистер Паркер, мы даже близко не заканчиваем.

Питер вскрикнул и возобновил попытки вырваться, пока Тони не остановился, раздумывая, как поступить. Откуда только у парня силы взялись? Он мягко вздохнул и передвинул Питера на своё левое бедро, правым зажимая его ноги.

— Эй! Мистер Старк, не надо! — громко заспорил Питер. Он ненавидел, когда его так удерживали.  
— Я просил тебя успокоиться, Питер. Поверь, это лучше, чем если бы я спустил тебе штаны, так что лучше успокойся сейчас. Подумай о том, почему находишься в таком положении и как избежать этого в будущем.

Питер извивался и всхлипывал, но притих. Его ягодицы и бёдра горели, и он начал испытывать острое сожаление. Он шмыгал носом, стараясь не заплакать. Он так устал, что чувствовал себя бесконечно подавленным, но не хотел выглядеть еще более инфантильным.

— И как только ты хорошо и долго подумаешь об этом, дай мне знать, тогда мы снова это обсудим.

Питер схватил диванную подушку, вскрикивая под градом шлепков. Это было ужасно! Мистер Старк взял средний темп и даже не думал прерываться.

— Оууууу, — наконец, проскулил Питер, не сдержавшись. — Мистер Старк, пожалуйста!  
— Да, парень? — спокойно ответил Тони. — Хочешь что-то сказать?

Питер взвизгнул, дёрнувшись.

— Хватит! — взвыл он. — Это б-больно! И я не в-виноват!  
— Безусловно, больно, — сказал Тони. — Не виноват, говоришь? Не виноват в том, что твоя тётя до жути переволновалась вчера? Не виноват в том, что безответственно пришёл домой в два утра? Не виноват в том, что сейчас находишься в этом положении? — Тони покачал головой. — Ты заслужил порку, парень, не вешай мне лапшу на уши.

Питер раздраженно простонал, потому что Тони его не слушал. Он не был виноват в том, что тётя переполошилась! Ну, может, немножечко, но он не собирался это признавать. Зарывшись лицом в ладони, он выкрикнул:

— Ты просто черт… ОУУУ!

Тони прервал его чрезвычайно сильным шлепком, размахнувшись всей рукой.

— Мистер Паркер, я уверен, что мы уже обсудили оскорбления — или нам снова нужно это сделать? Вы заставляете меня думать именно так.

Питер почувствовал, как глаза начинают жечь слезы: порка была чертовски болезненной. Ещё хуже было от того, что он не знал, чего ожидать сейчас.

— Ну? Я жду ответа.

Питер сухо всхлипнул, заталкивая рыдания обратно, хотя знал, что именно ими все кончится.

— Ч-что?  
— Оскорбления, — терпеливо пояснил Тони, справедливо полагая, что горящий зад не способствовал работе мозга. — Нам стоит обсудить их ещё раз?  
— Н-нет! — Питер подавился воздухом и повернул голову набок, прерывистое дыша. — Нет, честно. Не надо.

Тони прекратил шлепать, и Питер прерывисто задышал, дрожа. Тони твёрдо положил руку ему на ягодицы, отчего тот вздрогнул. Любое прикосновение, неважно, насколько мягкое и осторожное, причиняло боль его отлупленному заду.

— Тогда я прослежу, чтобы ты сдержал это обещание, — строго сказал Тони. — Но будь уверен, Питер, если я услышу хоть что-то похожее на оскорбление, мы очень подробно это обсудим. Ясно?  
— Д-да, — выкрикнул Питер с глазами, полными непролитых слез. — И-извини — ОУУУ, я сказал извините!  
— Сказал, — ответил Тони, снова начиная пороть. — Но мы ещё далеко не закончили, молодой человек. Нам нужно многое обсудить.

Питер всхлипнул и замотал головой.

— П-пожалуйста, мистер Старк… это больно!

Тони закатил глаза.

— Ты заслужил каждый шлепок, — жестко сказал Тони, но все же немного смягчил силу ударов. — Успокойся. А теперь вы готовы к цивилизованному разговору, мистер Паркер?  
— Угуммм… — согласился Питер, извиваясь под рукой Тони.

Тони резко кивнул, немного подождав, прежде чем продолжить.

— Хорошо, попробуем снова. Почему ты, парень, перекинут через моё колено?  
— По-потому что я нарушил правила… — признал Питер с несчастным видом.  
— Ага. Какие? — уточнил Тони, шлепая по верхней части бёдер, чтобы ускорить процесс.  
— Оууууу! — взвыл Питер. — Я подверг себя опасности и-и… Обидел тётю Мэй и заставил её волноваться… и я гулял всю н-ночь и сбежал… — по его щеке скатилось несколько слезинок.  
— Уже лучше. Питер, как я уже говорил, ты не расходный материал. Это не изменилось. И не изменится, какая бы ситуация ни произошла. Ты мой стажёр, и я не собираюсь позволить тебе умереть под моим присмотром. Одно дело патрулировать, совсем другое — сбегать. Это совершенно неприемлемо. Ты, может, и герой, но ты все ещё пятнадцатилетний мальчик, у которого есть обязанности, не связанные с плетением паутины, — выговаривал Тони, наклонив Питера вперёд, чтобы иметь лучший доступ к верхней части его бёдер, и начал звонко шлепать, все ещё продолжая говорить: — Не думаю, что прошу многого, устанавливая такие простые правила, и не вижу причины, по которой ты мог бы нарушить их и уйти от ответственности. Они установлены для твоего блага, физического и психологического. Понимаешь?

Питер дёрнул головой в согласии, плача в продавленный диван.

Тони кивнул.

— Хорошо. Итак, мы разобрались с тем, что происходит тогда, когда ты нарушаешь правила? Это. Или когда устраиваешь детские истерики? Снова это. Все предельно просто. Ты говоришь, что я не могу этого делать, но боюсь тебя разочаровать — я твой наставник и начальник, и я не потерплю наплевательского отношения к ожиданиям и стандартам, которые я задаю тебе. Ты хочешь вступить в ряды Мстителей, когда я решу, что ты достаточно повзрослел, чтобы справляться с опасностью и ответственностью, которые предполагает это времяпрепровождение? Тогда покажи, что можешь вести себя зрело.  
— Я понял! Оуууу! П-пожалуйста, мистер Старк! Клянусь, я буду сл-слушаться… — пообещал Питер. Он бы что угодно пообещал сейчас, если бы это остановило наказание.  
— Я прослежу за этим, — уведомил Тони. — И, Питер?  
— Д-да? — с запинкой выдавил Питер.  
— Если в результате этой эскапады твои оценки ухудшатся, я буду очень разочарован. Настолько разочарован, что, вообще-то, ты будешь чертовски везучим паучком, если не окажешься в нынешнем положении снова. Это понятно?  
— Д-да! — закивал Питер.  
— Мы почти закончили, — сказал Тони, зная, что ягодицы Питера сейчас наверняка ярко-красные.  
— П-почти? — взвыл Питер. — Я думал, мы уже все!  
— Почти, — подтвердил Тони. — Остался последний момент — расскажи, что ты понял из этого наказания, почему твои действия были неверными, неприемлемыми и грубыми. Вперёд.

Питер шмыгнул носом и заговорил дрожащим голосом:

— П-понял, что… я не должен был подвергать себя опасности… потому что вы переживаете за меня… не должен был делать ничего глупого и опасного… Грубить тёте Мэй… и должен извиниться перед ней снова… — он несчастно шмыгнул носом, подумав об этом, но все же понимал, что она заслуживала куда больше, чем одно извинение. — Не оскорблять вас или кого-то ещё… — он икнул, его лицо было все в слезах.  
— Продолжай, — мягче подтолкнул Тони.  
— И-и… это было плохо, потому что… это было б-безответственно… и г-гадко…  
— Верно, — заметил Тони, поняв, что Питер едва ли сможет сказать что-то ещё. — Готов заканчивать? — получив в ответ кивок, он уже почти отпустил Питера, как в голову ему пришла идея. Он погладил спину Питера и сказал: — Я хочу, чтобы ты встал в тот угол, парень.  
— У-угол? — Питер показался дезориентированным на мгновение, но потом понял, что имел в виду Тони. Он ярко покраснел в смущении, и Тони подумал, что тот заспорит, чего, к счастью, не случилось.

«Хэх, — подумал Тони. — Кажется, порка работает. Парень, крайней мере, перестал сучиться».

— Да, Питер, — сказал он. — Ты встанешь в угол и будешь там стоять, пока я не скажу тебе выйти, ясно?

Питер быстро кивнул, и Тони выпустил его. Тот, пошатываясь и все ещё плача, встал на ноги.

— И-извините, мистер С-Старк.  
— Эй, все хорошо, парень, — Тони потянулся, немного поколебавшись, прежде чем взъерошить его волосы. — Иди. Ты знаешь, что делать, — он смотрел, как парень встал в угол, в который было указано, и со вздохом сел на диван. «Питер выглядит так печально, » — подумал он. Тот обнимал себя руками, всхлипывая.

Тони чувствовал, что на пять с плюсом справился с ролью засранца. Даже когда у него только появилась эта идея, он не собирался ставить Питера в угол надолго, но вовсе не предполагал, что это так повлияет на него. Он заметил, когда тот опустил плечи и громко всхлипнул, и решил, что этого достаточно.

— Ладно, Питер. Подойди сюда, пожалуйста.

Питер тихо всхлипывал, но послушно повернулся и, пошатываясь, подошёл.

— Ты все понял? — мягко спросил Тони, поймав взгляд Питера.

Питер искренне кивнул, вытирая рукавом влажные, припухшие веки.

— Да, сэр, м-мистер С-Старк… — пообещал он.  
— Очень рад. Мне нравится быть с тобой строгим не больше, чем тебе нравится, когда я строг с тобой, — он вздохнул и встал. — Иди сюда, — он притянул Питера в объятия, стараясь игнорировать своё неудобство ради него.

Питер на мгновение напрягся, прежде чем крепко обнять Тони.

— Мне очень жаль!  
— Шш, я знаю. Я знаю, тебе жаль. Это было ужасно, но все уже позади. Я тебя держу, — убеждал Тони. В удивлении он обнаружил, что это все не так плохо, как он себе представлял.

Питер кивнул куда-то ему в ключицу, и Тони не мог не улыбнуться.

— Хорошо, приятель. Все хорошо, все в порядке. Позже ты должен извиниться перед тётушкой, но со мной ты уже все решил, мы закончили, и твоя репутация чиста. Хорошо?

Питер ещё раз с чувством кивнул. Тётя Мэй частно его обнимала, в своём неповторимом стиле, но он не чувствовал себя настолько в безопасности в объятиях с тех пор, как умер дядя Бэн. Питер всхлипнул.

— Это б-больно… — упрекнул Питер, взглянув на Тони своими самыми лучшими щенячьими глазами, прежде чем снова уткнуться ему в плечо. Тони не смог найти в себе сил, чтобы отстраниться, когда парень был так опечален и подавлен.  
— Надеюсь, что так и есть, — Тони положил руку Питеру на затылок, стараясь утешить, как мог.  
— Вы вредный, — показал язык Питер. Вдруг его глаза распахнулись. — Ой, стойте, это не оскорбление! Я просто, ну, д-дразнился! Честно, мистер Старк!

Тони рассмеялся и ответил:

— Я тебе верю, парень. Впрочем, рад видеть, что урок усвоен.  
— Определённо усвоен, спасибо вашей руке, — пробурчал Питер, все ещё крепко обнимая Тони.

Тони осознал, что в этот раз ему гораздо менее дискомфортно обниматься, чем в первый. Сейчас это больше был его выбор, чем обязанность. Впрочем, он не собирался отрицать, что чувствовал неуверенность. Когда парень, наконец, отстранился, он оглядел того, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, прежде чем спросить:

— Когда твоя тётя вернётся с работы?  
— Эмм, не знаю точно, — нахмурился Питер. — Но она обычно возвращается поздно ночью. У меня есть пара часов, пока она не вернётся.  
— Отлично. Как насчёт мороженого? — предложил Тони, желая немного отвлечь Питера от боли в заднице. К тому же, кажется, в данный момент никаких срочных дел не было. Учитывая, что он только что взгрел парня, то вполне мог бы посидеть с ним.

Питер немедленно засиял.

— Да, пожалуйста! — прокричал он и метнулся в сторону кухни.  
— Только не неси слишком много, живот заболит! — крикнул Тони ему в спину.  
— Не буду! — отозвался Питер.

Он вернулся с полной тарелкой мороженого и двумя ложками, отчего Тони приподнял бровь, но промолчал, решив позволить мальчишке развлекаться. А вообще, даже если они и съедят все это, никто все равно не узнает.

Включив телевизор, он взял свою ложку и зачерпнул мороженое, гадая, когда этот малец научился так ловко вить из него веревки.

*Разумеется, предложение было несколько иным, но я не смогла удержаться. Надеюсь, никто не воспримет это как глумление над классикой, клянусь, это не так.


	4. Врунишка

Питер шокировано распахнул глаза, когда учитель выдал ему его тест, вдоль и поперёк исчерканный красными чернилами. Боже. Вот он попал. От выведенного красной ручкой «Останься после урока» он в отчаянии простонал.

Когда раздался звонок, Питер задержался и, держа в руках свой тест, подошёл к учителю. Кабинет он покидал уже с квитком, который нужно было дать подписать тёте Мэй и вернуть обратно.

Все остальные уроки шли довольно неплохо и не приносили никаких разочарований, пока на истории им не раздали тесты. Питер был поражён тем, что завалил ещё и историю. Забирая второй квиток, он уже знал, что получит по самое не балуй.

— Привет, милый, — поздоровалась Мэй, когда он вернулся домой вечером. — Как день прошёл?  
— Неплохо, правда скучновато. Я сейчас пойду делать домашку, чтобы потом позависать с Нэдом, ладно? — вопросительно взглянул на неё Питер, наливая себе шоколадного молока и убирая коробку обратно в холодильник.

Мэй кивнула ему и улыбнулась.

— Конечно, Питер. Обращайся, если потребуется помощь. Ужин будет готов примерно через часик.

Питер кивнул и пошёл к себе в комнату с квитками, запрятанными на дне рюкзака, чтобы Мэй, не дай Боже, их не заметила.

Уходя из квартиры, он достал квитки и вытащил из сумочки Мэй, которая была в душе, кошелёк с водительскими правами. Запомнив её подпись, он положил кошелёк на место, вернулся в свою комнату и быстро подделал подписи на обоих листках. Его кольнуло легкое чувство вины, но было уже поздно. Он снова положил квитки на дно портфеля и сел на диван смотреть телевизор, ожидая, пока выйдет Мэй, чтобы попрощаться с ней перед уходом.

***

Питер собирался сделать кое-что, чего никогда не делал. Ну, если точнее, два кое-чего, чего никогда не делал — и не сказать, что от этого ситуация становилась лучше.

Во-первых, он решил не делать домашку по английскому — эссе на пять абзацев. А во-вторых, он собирался прогулять этот самый английский.

Он недавно слышал, что двое воров вынесли все ценные вещи из нескольких домов, а прошлой ночью сбежали до приезда полиции. Питер считал, что, если полиция не справляется со своими обязанностями, ими должен заняться Человек-паук. Так что прогуливал он по уважительной причине. Впрочем, даже если тётю вызовут в школу, он всегда сможет соврать, что занятие замещал другой преподаватель, и что это он ошибся. Заместители все равно часто путались в листах посещаемости.

Поэтому, осмотревшись и убедившись, что никого поблизости нет, он легко вспрыгнул на крышу школы и натянул костюм, ещё раз восхитившись, насколько хорошо мистер Старк его сделал. Питер не мог не признать, что по сравнению с его предыдущим костюмом этот был не просто «несколько модернизированным».

И убрался прочь оттуда на своей паутине.

Он знал, что мистер Старк при желании мог узнать его местонахождение; маячок все ещё был в костюме. Однако мистер Старк — занятой мужчина. Не мог же он ежесекундно проверять, где костюм? Питер вздрогнул, подумав, что ему может полагаться порка за прогул уроков — но, вроде бы, нет? Мистер Старк ничего такого не говорил, только про оценки.

Питер задвинул мысль о ненаписанном эссе в самый тёмный угол сознания и отправился выискивать воров в городе. Он помог ребёнку, у которого угнали велосипед, и спас потерявшуюся по пути в парк собаку от аварии.

Час спустя он все ещё не нашёл воров и начал думать, что его дезинформировали. Уже собираясь сворачиваться, он заметил двух подозрительно себя ведущих молодых людей. Он не смог сдержать победную улыбку.

— А вот и вы, наконец…

Он перелетел через улицу и, выждав подходящий момент, связал их паутиной и оттащил в гараж дома, из которого они выходили.

— Хэй, разве вам не говорили, что воровать нехорошо? — упрекнул он, удивлённо присвистывая при виде их добычи. — Вам нужно вернуть это. Устраивайтесь поудобнее, вам придётся тут ненадолго задержаться.

Он позвонил в полицию, чтобы сказать, где находятся воры, и отправился было домой, но вспомнил, что ещё слишком рано. Наверное, он мог вернуться в школу на два последних урока и сказать, что был занят до обеда.

***

У Мэй как раз был перерыв, когда зазвонил телефон. Она вытащила его из кармана фартука и очень удивилась, увидев, что это из школы Питера. Она взволнованно ответила и выслушала, как директор обеспокоен Питером, чьи оценки по нескольким предметам внезапно стали хуже, и более того, в данный момент тот прогуливал уроки.

К окончанию разговора она была в ярости. Это все из-за чертовой стажировки. Только на прошлой неделе он пришёл в два ночи из-за неё, когда должен был выполнить какие-то задания. Она не собиралась позволять этому так продолжаться, никакие высокомерные миллиардеры не разрушат жизнь её племянника.

Она ввела номер, который Питер дал ей на случай чрезвычайной ситуации, чтобы связаться со Старком, и поднесла телефон к уху, с нетерпением ожидая, когда этот герой-работодатель Питера наконец ответит.

Несколько раз раздался гудок, а потом трубку взяли.

— Это Старк, — раздался ровный голос.  
— Я знаю, кто ты, — прошипела Мэй. — Мистер Старк, я не понимаю, что с вами не так, но моему племяннику только пятнадцать! Вы это понимаете? Почему вы так сильно перегружаете его работой, что он уже который день приходит домой за полночь? Из-за этого его оценки испортились!  
— Что? — выпалили на другом конце провода. — Мэй?  
— Разумеется, кто же ещё? — рыкнула Мэй. — Вытащите, пожалуйста, шило из задницы и задумайтесь на секунду о том, что вы перенапрягаете Питера, ясно? Вы не можете заставлять моего племянника перерабатывать только потому, что вы биллионер, по щелчку пальцев которого все встают на мысочки. Это, черт побери, всего лишь стажировка, а не…  
— Извините, я попрошу вас прерваться прямо сейчас, — после пары секунд тишины раздался вздох, и Тони заговорил. — Вы только что сказали, что я перегружаю вашего племянника работой?  
— Именно, — Мэй поджала губы, нетерпеливо перебирая пальцами.  
— Мне кажется, у нас небольшое недопонимание. Ваш племянник не перерабатывает — его смены соответствуют его возрасту. Он уходит домой в пристойное время. Не помню ни единого раза, чтобы он уходил домой ночью. Вы сказали, его оценки снизились?

— Не смей лгать мне, Тони Старк, — сказала Мэй, попытавшись скрестить руки и в итоге просто прижав поперёк груди свободную. — Ни слова лжи. Это касается моего племянника.  
— Что бы вы не видели в интернете, я действительно умею заботиться о других, — прохладно уведомил Тони. — Между нами недопонимание.

Мэй молчала мгновение, прежде чем сказать:

— Мне позвонили из школы Питера и сказали, что он прогуливает. Не могу утверждать, что это связано со стажировкой, но вот его оценки — это точно…  
— Уверяю вас, Мэй — нет, клянусь вам — стажировка Питера не должна влиять на его оценки, — твёрдо произнёс Тони. — Но я понимаю, что вы чувствуете в этой ситуации. Перед тем, как поступить на стажировку, Питер обещал мне, что она никак не повлияет на его успехи в школе.

Мэй вздохнула и помассировала виски, пытаясь понять, что сказать дальше.

Очевидно приняв молчание за плохой знак, Тони продолжил:

— Я так же расстроен поведением мистера Паркера, как и вы. Я поговорю с ним об этом, когда он в следующий раз придёт на стажировку. Уверяю вас, больше этого не повторится.

Мэй ещё немного помолчала, прежде чем медленно заговорить:

— Вы хотите сказать, что Питер не был сегодня на стажировке?  
— Нет, мадам. Питер должен прийти не раньше четырёх, — Тони остановился. — Миссис Паркер, я понимаю, что вы не знаете меня и вам неприятно доверять мне своего племянника. Я не виню вас. Вы оба через многое прошли за последний год, и я восхищён вами. Я действительно уважаю Питера и вижу в нем потенциал. И я обещаю, что не позволю ему растратить его. Я был бы очень вам благодарен, миссис Паркер, если бы вы позволили мне самому с этим разобраться.

Мэй тяжело вздохнула и, наконец, кивнула.

— Хорошо, мистер Старк. Но, честное слово, если всё не придёт в норму как можно быстрее, я буду требовать крови. Питер для меня всё, и я не позволю ему загубить свою жизнь в попытках угодить вам.

Тони подавил смешок.

— Ничего страшного. Этот парень заслужил, чтобы кто-нибудь боролся за него. И я обещаю, что тоже буду. У него светлое будущее. Сегодня он вернётся на час раньше, я собираюсь лично обговорить с ним эту проблему и убедиться, что он начнёт больше времени уделять домашней работе. Я прослежу, чтобы он был дома к восьми, миссис Паркер. Даю слово.  
— Благодарю, мистер Старк, — мягко и искренне ответила Мэй. Она работала на двух работах, пытаясь сводить концы с концами, и честно не представляла, как могла бы вернуть племянника на путь истинный. — Но я до сих пор немного не понимаю… Вы сказали, что отпускаете его вовремя, но на прошлой неделе он вернулся через три часа после комендантского часа, в два ночи. В два ночи, в его возрасте!

Понять, что Тони не был готов это услышать, можно было по резкому вдоху.

— Он сказал вам, что был на стажировке до двух? Я лично могу уверить вас в том, что это не так. Единственные сотрудники в это время остающиеся на рабочем месте — охранники ночной смены. Кажется, в последнее время мистер Паркер слишком далеко зашёл. Я бесконечно извиняюсь за это недоразумение.  
— Ох, Питер… — вздохнула Мэй. — Спасибо, мистер Старк, правда. У Питера не было отеческой фигуры перед глазами с тех пор, как его дядя… Что ж, так или иначе, он действительно пытается подражать вам. Я ценю, что вы присматриваете за ним.

Они ещё немного поговорили, прежде чем распрощались, чтобы Мэй успела перехватить чего-нибудь в оставшееся от обеда время, прежде чем вернуться к работе.

Тони со вздохом сбросил звонок и разразился потоком брани. Он убьёт этого парня.

— Пятница? Отследи местоположение Питера, пожалуйста, — попросил он, радуясь, что находится один в кабинете.

Он был совершенно сбит с толку, когда увидел, где тот находится.

— Во что ты ввязался, карапуз? — пробормотал он, просматривая окружающие районы и пытаясь придумать, как поступить. Наконец, он вздохнул. — Спасибо, Пятница. Дай мне знать, когда Питер соберётся уходить, ладно? Я должен поговорить с ним о ситуации со школой и не хочу, чтобы он пропустил потом свою стажировку.

***

Питер сидел на крыше здания, свесив ноги и вгрызаясь в сэндвич с курицей. Он подумывал о том, чтобы все же прийти в школу на последние два урока, но решил, что раз уж он пропустил большую их часть, то смысла возвращаться нет. Кроме того, он опасался, что его могут увидеть учителя, чьи занятия он прогулял. Да и это был всего лишь один день — много ли он мог пропустить?

В три часа ему пришла смска. Разблокировав телефон, он открыл сообщение. Оно было от Тони, что вызвало улыбку. Возможно, он был нужен мистеру Старку для чего-то важного.

«Парень, мне надо встретиться с тобой в Башне Мстителей сегодня в полчетвертого, если не раньше. У тебя как минимум тридцать минут. Уверен, этого достаточно, потому что сейчас ты в костюме и не в школе, где должен бы быть».

Питер вчитывался в текст сообщения добрых пять минут, а затем чертыхнулся и начал засовывать почти съеденный сэндвич в сумку, поняв, что до назначенного времени осталось всего двадцать пять минут, а ему ещё нужно было добраться до Башни мать её Мстителей. Что же, черт возьми, происходило?

Он спустился, переполненный страхом пополам с воодушевлением — хотя последнего все же было больше. Он знал, что мистер Старк точно в курсе прогула, потому что видел, где Питер находится, но он вряд ли он сильно расстроится из-за этого. Он, безусловно, поймёт, что спасение жизней — всяко важнее, чем математика и английский!

Питер никогда не думал раньше, что наступит тот день, когда он перешагнет порог Башни Мстителей, хоть и мечтал об этом. Здорово, что он прогулял школу! Он был уверен, что, если бы он этого не сделал, Тони Старк не попросил бы его явиться.

В подтверждение своему воодушевлению прибыл он на десять минут раньше — в три двадцать. Несколько минут он просто стоял и смотрел на Башню во всем её великолепии, а потом подтянул рюкзак на плечах. Он должен войти? Что ему, черт возьми, делать?

К счастью, проблема оказалась решена: Тони вышел на улицу. Питер почти физически почувствовал, как просиял, увидев его.

— Хэй, мистер Старк! — разулыбался он. — Тут так потрясающе! Не могу поверить, что собираюсь зайти в Башню Мстителей — невероятно круто!  
— Боюсь, не очень, — ответил Тони, скрещивая руки на груди. — Потому что я собираюсь тебя наказать.

Питер поднял брови:

— Что?  
— Вы, мистер Паркер, — подходя ближе, начал Тони, твёрдо положил ладонь на его плечо и повёл в здание, — находитесь здесь, чтобы принять наказание. Мне повторить?  
— Но какого черта, я…  
— Не пытайся отнекиваться, парень, — прервал Тони, развернув Питера к себе лицом. — Ты думаешь, это прикольно — прогуливать школу? Думаешь, это здорово — приводить свою тётю в ярость, оставлять её в неведении настолько, что она позвонила мне — мне, из всего множества людей — чтобы обвинить меня в том, что из-за твоей стажировки твои оценки стали хуже?

У Питера отвалилась челюсть, он мгновенно забыл, что находится в Башне Мстителей.

— Она… что?  
— О, да, именно так, — Тони со значением посмотрел на него. — Не говоря о том, что твоей тёте позвонили из школы, что, видимо, привело её к решению, будто это я даю тебе слишком много работы, — от того, настолько саркастично это прозвучало, Питер громко вдохнул. — Однако мы оба знаем, что это не правда. Итак, скажите мне, мистер Паркер, есть ли у вас уважительная причина для сегодняшнего прогула? А оправдание плохим оценкам? — он снова двинулся вперёд, таща Питера на буксире.

Заинтересованно крутя головой, чтобы рассмотреть как можно больше всего — потому что ну когда он ещё попадёт в Башню? — Питер постарался придумать приемлемую отмазку.

— Эм, ну, я — ну блин, мистер Старк! Я спасал жизни — это гораздо важнее этих дурацких оценок!  
— То есть, ты слишком много патрулировал? — приподнял бровь Тони. — Ты даже не должен быть на улице во время школы!  
— Сегодня… Сегодня была чрезвычайная ситуация! — заявил Питер, прекрасно осознавая, что немного преувеличивает. — Два парня — которых я поймал, между прочим — очень досаждали людям! Я не мог просто читать книжку в школе, когда такое происходит!  
— Тебе пятнадцать, разумеется, ты должен читать книжку, пока в мире происходит всякая херня! — Тони раздраженно сжал переносицу. — Это не оправдание, и ты тоже это понимаешь.  
— Да, ладно, плохой аргумент, но… вы не можете меня выпороть! — попытался Питер, скривившись от одной только мысли об этом. Серьезно, первый день в Башне Мстителей должен проходить совсем не так!  
— В самом деле? Не могу? — Тони приподнял бровь. Вы только посмотрите, что за дерзкий мальчишка!  
— Да, не можете! Я знаю, что прогулял сегодня школу, и я больше не буду так делать, если вас это так напрягает, и я понимаю, что не сделал эссе сегодня — тьфу, учителя такие стукачи! — и что тёте Мэй сказали, что я понаписал в тестах, которая очевидно рассказала вам, но вы… Вы не можете! — выпалил Питер. Краснея от того, насколько это бессмысленно звучит, он пробормотал, — это больно.  
— Твои… тесты? — Тони нахмурится, припоминая, что совсем недавно парень спал не более часа перед учебным днём с двумя тестовыми контролями. Можно было предположить, чем это закончилось.  
— Ну да, я понял, что не должен был так делать, мистер Старк, но что мне ещё оставалось? — воскликнул Питер защищаясь. — Я запаниковал!  
— Ты понял, насколько плохо поступил, парень? — спросил Тони, стараясь говорить сурово. Он понимал, что если спросит напрямую — Питер вряд ли расскажет.  
— Я понял, понял! Я знаю, что подделывать подписи противозаконно, мистер Старк, правда, но и вы, и тётя взбесились бы, если бы я показал вам те тесты! — Питер потупился.  
— Ох, Питер Паркер, ты сейчас сам выкопал себе могилу, — простонал Тони, заталкивая его в лифт. — Прогул, безразличие к своим оценкам, ложь тёте о том, что я держу тебя на стажировке до полуночи? Издеваешься?  
— К-как вы узнали? — челюсть Питера вновь отвисла.  
— Разве это важно? — закатил глаза Тони. — Важно то, что вы, мистер Паркер, каким-то образом умудрились заработать ещё одну хорошую порку.

Питер посмотрел на него расширенными глазами.

— Н-но, мистер Старк! Это же Башня Мстителей! — заспорил он, отступая, несмотря на то, что в лифте было маловато места для побега.  
— Да, это она. Я хотел привести тебя сюда в первый раз в награду за что-нибудь, но теперь можешь распрощаться с этой мыслью. Нам о многом надо поговорить, — холодно сказал Тони. — Перед экскурсией ты получишь порку, которую не скоро забудешь.

Питер открывал и закрывал рот, как рыба, прежде чем надулся, как мышь на крупу.

— Оууу, да бросьте, мистер Старк. Ну пожалуйста, можно мне сначала осмотреть Башню…  
— Нет, — повторил Тони, желая предельно понятно обозначить ситуацию. — Я не собираюсь поощрять прогул, плохие оценки и ложь. В зависимости от того, как ты будешь себя вести во время нашего разговора, возможно — только возможно — я разрешу тебе осмотреть её потом. Честно говоря, я поверить не могу, что нам придётся говорить о лжи, парень.

Голос Тони был настолько пропитан разочарованием, что Питера инстинктивно передернуло. Едва он открыл рот, чтобы извиниться, как Тони в предупреждающем жесте поднял руку:

— Не сейчас. Своими словами ты только углубишь яму, в которой уже находишься. Ни слова, пока мы не придём в мой офис.

Питер нахмурился, но тон Тони не располагал к спору. Не хотелось бы, чтобы его наказали прямо здесь. Хотя мистер Старк этого, конечно, не сделал бы… Или?.. От одной только этой мысли Питер сглотнул. Он бы от стыда умер, сделай мистер Старк что-то подобное!

Поездка до рабочего этажа Тони прошла в тишине: оба они погрузились в свои мысли. Наконец, лифт поднялся, и двери открылись. Тони нажал кнопку, чтобы не дать им закрыться снова и пропустил Питера вперёд.

Питер покраснел, но повиновался, заходя в элегантно оформленное помещение с почти благоговейным ужасом. Он в восхищении пробежался взглядом по чистым, новым стенам светло-бежевого цвета и уставился на причудливые растения и необычные картины.

— Пеппер нравится вся эта ерунда, — пояснил Тони с усмешкой. — И раз уж я сделал её главой кампании, я подумал, что мог бы позволить ей проектировать здание. Ну, кроме моей лаборатории. Я никогда не позволю ей её трогать. Вперёд, мистер Паркер. Наша дверь — третья справа. Иди же.

Тони собирался провести разговор в своём офисе: тот был достаточно просторным и подходил для тех целей, которые он себе обозначил, прежде чем писать юному Паркеру. Единственное, в нем повсюду были стеклянные окна и двери. Он приказал Пятнице убедиться, что их никто не прервёт, если только не случится нашествие инопланетян или другой вопрос жизни и смерти; все же это Старк Индастриз и Башня Мстителей: у них много персонала и сюда могли попасть по ошибке. Он же хотел преподать урок мальчишке, а не унизить его.

Питер взволнованно шёл вперёд, едва переставляя ноги по мягкому ковру и отчаянно оглядываясь по сторонам, надеясь найти пути отхода или вдохновение для оправдания его поведения. Но ничего годного на ум не приходило, к его большому сожалению. Он решил попытаться реабилитироваться:

— Мистер Старк, я…  
— Почти уверен, что попросил не издавать ни звука, пока мы не прибудем на место, приятель, — мягко прервал его Тони. Им обоим нужно время собраться, иначе дела станут из просто плохих — ужасными раньше, чем он успеет моргнуть.

Питер затих. К тому времени, как Тони зашёл за ним в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь, тот успел накрутить себя до невозможности. Тони предполагал, что он и чувствует вину, и бесконечно переживает, но ни на дюйм не собирался спускать ему его поведение. В конце концов, единственная причина, по которой он будет его наказывать, по сути заключалась в том, что Питер отхватил по локоть руку, предложившую печенье. Тони почувствовал, что у него разболелась голова.

Он привёл Питера в лаундж, с кухонной зоной вдоль стены, с холодильником, микроволновкой, чайником и кофеваркой. В другой части комнаты почти по центру стояли мягкие, глубокие диваны и шестидесяти дюймовый экран телевизора, вмонтированный в стену напротив. На расстоянии нескольких шагов от кухни стоял обеденный стол с четырьмя стульями. Эта комната была сделана, чтобы Мстители могли расслабиться до или после миссий, наиболее удобная из всех. За дверью у телевизора была комната поменьше, в которой Стив обычно инструктировал их по поводу миссий, как и в самый последний раз. Сожаление о прошлом команды внезапно затопило сердце Тони, но он отмахнулся от этого чувства.

Он сосредоточился на настоящем и причине, по которой они были здесь. Сложив руки на груди и смерив Питера суровым взглядом, он начал:

— Итак, давай-ка разрешим этот вопрос раз и навсегда, — сказал он, едва заметно намекая на возможную отставку. Он не собирался на самом деле доводить до такого, но Питер должен начать объясняться, иначе они никуда не продвинутся. Чем быстрее Питер избавится от своей нервозной энергии, тем быстрее Тони сможет отлупить его зад, и все между ними славно вернётся на круги своя.

Питеру не нужно было повторять дважды.

— Ну почему вы такой… Ну вы гоните? Нет, я понимаю, что я сказал, да, подделывать подписи — это плохо, но блин! Это было во благо. Нью-Йорку нужен Человек-паук.

Тони кивнул.

— Верно, парень. Нужен. Только ещё ему нужно, чтобы Человек-паук дожил до зрелости и успешно реализовался в жизни. Не уверен, кто сейчас больше хочет тебя убить — я или Мэй. Нравится тебе это или нет, но ты все ещё ребёнок, и ты не должен срываться с уроков, чтобы патрулировать! Не говоря уже о том, что ты солгал про тесты, подделал подписи, врал Мэй, врал мне в лицо на протяжении нескольких недель, хотя должен был быть против этого. Питер, то, что ты патрулируешь город — это хорошо, но все теряет смысл, если ты ради чертового костюма откидываешь мораль куда подальше и начинаешь делать все, что тебе хочется.

Когда Тони закончил, Питер стиснул кулаки и тяжело дышал, переполненный эмоциями.

— Кто бы говорил! Я, по крайней мере, нарушаю правила, чтобы помогать людям! — гневно заявил он.  
— Прошу прощения? Не хочешь повторить? — опасно тихим голосом уточнил Тони.

Питера бросило в пот, и он попытался сдать назад.

— Я-я… Мистер Старк, я не имел в виду… Я просто хотел сказать…  
— О, я прекрасно знаю, что ты хотел сказать. Сегодня точно не твой день, Питер Паркер: видишь ли, я уверен, что нам нужно что-то делать с твоим поведением. Вот что: сейчас ты сядешь за стол и напишешь мне эссе. Неважно, сколько времени это займёт, я не выпорю тебя, пока ты его не напишешь, а домой я тебя отпущу тогда, когда выпорю и прослежу, что твоё домашнее задание выполнено в должном виде. Увижу отписку — выпорю ещё раз. Плохо уже то, что ты завалил тесты, но то, что ты подделал подписи и лгал — это совсем серьезно. Такое никогда более не повторится с этого самого момента, иначе не думаю, что смогу доверять тебе. А если я не смогу доверять тебе — я не буду отправлять тебя на задания. Садись, быстро, — чуть ли не прорычал Тони, указывая на стол.  
— Что? Нет! Вы не имеете права! — едва оправившись от шока заспорил Питер.  
— Вообще-то имею. Вы, мистер Паркер, совсем отбились от рук. Ты даже не представляешь, как чертовски твоя тётя беспокоится за тебя, и должен быть кто-то, кто поставит тебя на место, прежде чем ты перейдёшь черту. Никто не сделал этого для меня, но черт возьми, я лично прослежу, чтобы ты не остался за бортом. Сейчас ты увидишь не такую классную сторону Тони Старка, и готов поспорить, она тебе не понравится, но однажды ты это оценишь. Ты не должен ломать свою жизнь в наивной мечте спасать мир. А теперь тащи свой зад к столу, я дам тебе бумагу и скажу, что писать. Если хочешь, можешь постоять в углу, пока я все не приготовлю… — доброжелательно добавил Тони, когда Питер продолжил стоять, уставившись на него.

Справедливо рассудив, что стоять в углу, как пятилетка — это куда хуже, чем сидеть за столом, Питер отодвинул стул, все ещё сердито глядя на Тони.

Тони достал стопку бумаги и положил её перед ним, игнорируя испепеляющий взгляд. Он положил перед Питером ручку, приподняв бровь, когда тот не сделал ни единого движения, чтобы поднять её.

Зная, что должен быть тем, кто прекратит это, Тони сказал:

— Итак, мистер Паркер, собираетесь вести себя, как ребёнок, и закатить истерику на все время, пока вам должно писать эссе? — не получив ответа, Тони сам поднял ручку и написал на листе сверху «Почему я не должен пропускать занятия, плохо учиться и бесконечно лгать».  
— Да ладно? — фыркнул Питер, увидев заголовок.  
— Я думаю, весьма доходчиво поясняет суть эссе, — ответил Тони, положив ручку. — Напоминаю, чем дольше ты пишешь эссе, тем дольше сидишь здесь. И ты все ещё будешь выпорот, — Тони посмотрел на часы и сказал: — Уверен, полутора часа тебе хватит, верно?  
— Более чем, — прорычал Питер, схватив ручку.  
— Отлично, — Тони достал телефон и с комфортом расположился на диване. С удовлетворением он отметил, что парень действительно начал писать — ну, он надеялся, что начал.

Питер относился к заданию всерьёз первые пару минут — а потом ему в голову пришла идея. В эту игру можно играть вдвоём. Ухмыльнувшись, он начал усердно писать, вскоре накидав целый список аргументов. И если тон его эссе был немного чересчур невежливый и саркастичный, мог ли Тони Старк на самом деле его винить?

Тони посматривал на Питера, удивлённый его переменчивым отношением к заданию. Тот сидел к нему спиной, и Тони не мог видеть, насколько самоуверенно тот выглядит, так что наивно предположил, что Питер действительно изменил свой настрой.

Питер закончил очень быстро и выпрямил спину с глубоким удовлетворённым вздохом.

— Я все, мистер Старк, — невинно позвал он, широко улыбаясь Тони. — Я, наверное, должен начать домашку? Пока вы читаете, чтобы не терять время.

Тони долго изучал его, прежде чем коротко покачать головой.

— Нет, ничего страшного. Ты просто встанешь в угол, пока я читаю.  
— Что?! — ошарашено выкрикнул Питер.  
— Видите ли, мистер Паркер, я сказал, что не выпорю вас, пока эссе не будет готово, и что вы начнете делать домашнее задание после порки, так что, судя по всему, вам придётся подождать, — Тони подошёл и взял эссе, одарив Питера приподнятой бровью и участливо добавил: — Надеюсь, ты серьёзно к этому отнёсся, иначе тебе будет весьма неприятно его переписывать. Иди уже в угол.

Питер закатил глаза в раздражении, но на самом деле начал немного переживать. Ему начало казаться, что, возможно, это саркастичное эссе с горсткой едких комментариев было не такой уж хорошей идеей.

— Мистер Старк, я…  
— В угол, молодой человек, — Тони многозначительно приподнял брови, указав на свободный угол в комнате. По какой-то причине у него было подозрение, что ему ни на грамм не понравится это сочинение.

Питер медленно направился в угол, наполовину раздражённый, наполовину обеспокоенный. Он почти дошёл, когда Тони позвал его:

— Хотя нет, парень, вернись-ка, — тот замер, гадая, что случилось, потому что Тони не мог прочитать эссе так быстро.

Тони усмехнулся, увидев, как Питер нервно покусывает губу.

— Я передумал, парень. Я не хочу читать твоё эссе.

Питер изумился:

— Что?  
— Я не хочу читать его, — повторил Тони. — Я хочу, чтобы ты прочитал его громко и вслух.

Питер уставился на него, чувствуя, как начинают потеть руки.

— Эм, мистер Старк, — Я не знаю…  
— В чем проблема? — приподнял бровь Тони. — Это не презентация, парень, просто эссе, — он протянул сочинение Питеру, и тот с неохотой взял его. — Давай же. Хочу услышать, что ты хотел сказать.

Питер сглотнул, устремив взгляд на написанные им слова. Он скосил глаза на лицо Тони, и, поняв, что ему это с рук не сойдёт, медленно начал:

— Я не должен прогуливать, плохо учиться и лгать по многим причинам, но самая важная из них… — он замолчал, нерешительно стрельнув на Тони глазами, прежде чем продолжить, — заключается в том, что Тони Старк просто тиран.

Тони вздрогнул от этих слов и дал знак Питеру продолжить. Он предполагал нечто подобное, если учесть, насколько пакостливым мог быть этот парень.

— Кто есть Тони Старк? Это чувак, которому следовало бы вытащить голову из задницы, — Питер выдохнул, поняв, как это звучит. — Начнём с того, что прогул в его глазах — нечто несусветно ужасное, но, как известно, с его стороны лицемерно считать так — ведь сам он пропустил несколько лет обучения по причине своей предполагаемой гениальности. Таким образом, я не должен пропускать школу, чтобы не получить так много ненависти от других, как он.  
— Продолжайте, мистер Паркер, — подтолкнул Тони, растягивая слова.  
— Кроме того, плохо учиться — это тоже не очень, потому что не всем повезло так, как ох какому потрясающему Тони Старку, родиться в обеспеченной семье. Мне нужно получать хорошие оценки, чтобы достигнуть того, чего я хочу от жизни, а достигать этого мне придётся самому, потому что мистер Старк, к сожалению, не может научить меня этому, ведь он с детства просто утопал в деньгах. Подводя итог, могу сказать, что не должен лгать, потому что мои слова вернутся ко мне и с размаху залепят по лицу, так же, как сделала и собственная глупость Тони Старка. Правда выйдет наружу, и поэтому я не должен лгать, если не хочу стать таким же старикашкой, как он, — Питер сглотнул, не осмеливаясь встретиться взглядом с Тони, и продолжил. — В заключение, мои действия были неверными и неуместными, но не настолько, насколько вся жизнь Тони Старка.

Тони молча слушал и, дождавшись, когда Питер закончил, саркастически похлопал.

— Вау, парень, в этот раз ты превзошёл сам себя. Браво.

Питер нервно сглотнул, смахивая слезы вины.

— М-м-мистер Старк, я…

Взгляд Тони ожесточился, исчезли все следы веселья.

— Скажи-ка, Питер, как думаешь, я этого от тебя ждал?

Питер безмолвно помотал головой.

— Хмм, нет. Не этого. Напомни мне, что там у нас шло в наказание за проваленное эссе? — зловеще уточнил Тони, сложив руки на груди.  
— Мистер Старк… пожалуйста… Я перепишу его! — взмолился Питер, алея щеками.

Тони кивнул.

— О, да, ты перепишешь его. Впрочем, в этот раз с болящим задом. Иди сюда, — приказал Тони, поманив его пальцем.

Питер нервно покачал головой.

— Немедленно, парень, — строго приказал Тони.

Тот снова покачал головой.

Тони закатил глаза, теряя терпение. Он оттащил один из стульев от стола, параллельно схватив Питера за запястье и с силой потянув на себя так, что тот оказался перекинутым через его колени, как только Тони сел. Питер взвизгнул, взмахнув руками в попытке удержать равновесие.

Тони крепко шлёпнул по центру обтянутого джинсами зада. Следующие три шлепка были встречены удивленным вскриком Питера. Мистер Старк ещё никогда не начинал порку с таких болезненных ударов.

Тони не собирался обманывать Питера; он предупредил его о последствиях и, говоря честно, ему сделалось немного больно от услышанного. Он, разумеется, был великолепным Тони Старком, который не испытывает особенно глубоких эмоций, но это все на самом деле лишь фасад. Такое очевидное заблуждение Питера о нем ранило, но он сейчас не собирался мусолить свои эмоции. Нужно немедленно поставить мальчишку на место.

Питер старался быть тихим, но было так чертовски больно, и он уже чувствовал себя таким виноватым! Он хотел попытаться донести это до мистера Старка, но не знал, как. Наконец, его зад начало жечь так, что он стал извиваться, пытаясь прикрыться рукой.

— Мистер Старк, п-пожалуйста! Извините! Я не хотел! — он отчаянно заикался, надеясь, что его слова звучат как можно искреннее.  
— Ты знаешь, парень, извинений недостаточно, — заметил Тони, не прекращая град шлепков. — Твоё «извините» в этот раз не прокатит. Ты знаешь это, разве нет?

Питер кивнул, хныкая и хватаясь за штанины Тони.

— Я не хотел слышать от тебя такое неуважение, когда приказал написать сочинение, мистер Паркер, — выговаривал Тони. — Ты должен гордиться собой, парень, определённо, — его голос сочился сарказмом. — Ты просто-напросто заработал себе лишнее время наказания, чего, я уверен, ты едва ли хотел, но хей — что же теперь делать, верно?  
— О-Оууууу! — выкрикнул Питер, взбрыкивая ногами. Божечки, а вот это реально больно!  
— После порки ты пойдёшь обратно за стол, усадишь свой зад и перепишешь эссе. И ни слова протеста, ясно тебе?  
— Дасэр! — взвыл Питер. — П-пожалуйстааа, ОУУУ! Хватит!  
— О, парень, поверь, мы ещё не закончили, — Тони неодобрительно покачал головой, продолжая пороть. — Вообще-то эти шлепки только за то миленькое эссе, которое ты написал. Нам все ещё нужно обсудить твоё поведение.  
— Н-но мне жаль! — Питер чувствовал, как набухают слезы в глазах, и сжал кулаки, стараясь не заплакать.  
— Я знаю, — все ещё строго ответил Тони. — Я был бы удивлён, если бы это было не так.  
— М-мистер Старк! — взвыл Питер ломающимся голосом. — Я н-не то имел в виду, я не т-так выразился, ч-честнооо.  
— Я знаю, — на этот раз голос Тони был немного мягче. — Ты злился, да?

Питер яростно закивал и опустил голову ещё ниже, если это вообще было возможно.

— Я н-не должен был так говорить, — сумел он выдавить, усиленно моргая, чтобы не заплакать. «Идиот!», — обругал он про себя. О чем он вообще думал, говоря ту ерунду?  
— Не должен был, — согласился Тони.

Питер кивнул, тихо всхлипывая и не поднимая голову от ковра.

— Я больше не буду… — тихо пообещал он.

Тони вздохнул.

— Очень на это надеюсь. Слова имеют большую силу, Питер. Люди могут начинать войны из-за нескольких злых слов, — отчитал он его, вспомнив Гражданскую войну, которую он и Кэп начали чуть меньше года назад. — Я ожидаю от тебя лучшего.

Питер ещё раз кротко кивнул, взвыв, когда Тони наклонил его, нарушив равновесие, чтобы обработать нижнюю часть ягодиц. Ему казалось, он не сможет сесть, чтобы написать это дурацкое эссе. Одной рукой он вцепился в ковёр, другой ухватился за лодыжку Тони. Он никогда не видел его таким свирепым, и шок от этого эффективно вытеснил всё игривое настроение.

Тони звонко шлёпал Питера ещё несколько минут, а потом поставил на ноги и грозно посмотрел на него.

— Ладно, попробуем снова. Сядь за стол и напиши эссе. Теперь тебе ясно, что я от тебя ожидаю?

Питер кивнул, смотря в пол и смущённо вытирая глаза.

— Отлично, Питер, начинай. У тебя час. Советую тебе провести это время с пользой и немного подумать над уместными аргументами, потому что если нам придётся повторить эту часть снова, предыдущее наказание покажется тебе очень снисходительным.

Питер не смог сдержать всхлип, в очередной раз прерывисто выдохнув.

— Да, сэр, мистер Старк. И-извините… — он повернулся к столу, отошёл и осторожно сел, вздрогнув. У него была ускоренная регенерация, но, казалось, она почему-то не работала на только что отшлепанной заднице, к большому его сожалению.

Некоторое время Тони смотрел на него, но потом поставил стул на место. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось сказать Питеру, что все хорошо, но он знал, что должен быть суров, иначе карапуз продолжит проверять его и закатывать детские истерики. Он подошёл к холодильнику и вытащил две банки газировки, открыл их и поставил одну перед Питером.

Тот пробормотал слова благодарности, мельком взглянув Тони в глаза, прежде чем снова вернуться к работе. Он аккуратно написал заголовок и теперь смотрел на пустой лист.

Тони сжал его плечо, а затем вернулся на диван, чтобы сыграть в «Candy Crush».

На этот раз тишина в комнате затянулась. Единственным звуком был яростный скрип ручки, останавливающийся только тогда, когда Питер обдумывал, что написать дальше.

Питер написал эссе настолько прилежно, насколько смог, воспринимая его как тест или сочинение для школы. Своим обычным почерком он приписал вверху страницы глубочайшие извинения. Едва ли это что-то изменило бы, но так, он надеялся, мистер Старк поймёт, что он обдумывал каждое слово.

— Ну что, закончил? — уточнил Тони. Получив кивок, он сделал знак Питеру, чтобы тот передал ему эссе. Быстро прочитав его, Тони с радостью убедился, что в этот раз, к счастью для них обоих, карапуз воспринял задание серьезно. В своём эссе он бесконечно извинялся и признавал, что его действия были в корне неверными, к большому удовлетворению Тони. Закончив читать, он посмотрел на Питера, который нервно прикусывал губу, ожидая вердикта. Легонько кивнув, Тони поднялся и положил бумаги на стол, после чего повернулся к Питеру.

— И что теперь? — кротко спросил Питер.

Тони хорошенько это обдумал, прежде чем решить. Он указал на комод с выдвижными ящиками в самом углу комнаты и сказал:

— Питер, открой верхний ящик.

Питер беспрекословно послушался, зная, что, чем бы это ни было, в этом нет ничего хорошего. Не для его зада, во всяком случае. Он открыл ящик и так и примерз к месту, во рту пересохло.

— Возьми её и принеси мне, — сказал Тони, зная, что в ящике Питер увидел линейку и сумел сложить два и два, чтобы понять, для чего она.

Питер трясущимися руками достал её и стиснул в руке, закрывая ящик. Он медленно повернулся к Тони и подошёл, испуганно дрожа.

— М-м-мистер Старк, я… пожалуйста, не надо…  
— Надо, — твёрдо прервал Тони. Он потянулся вперёд и положил руку Питеру на плечо, что, к его удивлению, немного того успокоило. — Это был серьёзный проступок, Питер. Подделывать подписи — незаконно. Прогулы, то, что ты не передал записки учителей, и твоя ложь — ничего из этого ты не должен был делать, и если это единственный способ заставить тебя слушаться — что ж, пусть так.  
— Но… вы ведь уже выпороли меня, — слабо возразил Питер, пару раз дав петуха. — И я написал эссе. Я понимаю, что именно сделал не так, мистер Старк, честно!  
— Я знаю, парень, но это чтобы помочь тебе закрепить урок. Та порка была за дерзость в предыдущем эссе, — Тони устоял против щенячьего взгляда напротив и аккуратно подвёл Питера к дивану. Он предположил, что так им будет удобнее, чем на стуле.

Питер едва переставлял ноги, но покорно шёл, всхлипывая и стараясь не заплакать. Его всегда пороли рукой, даже тогда, когда дядя Бен заставал его прямо посреди шалости… он повесил голову, ожидая, что Тони скажет делать дальше.

Тони слегка вздохнул, уговаривая себя оставаться твёрдым. Он сел и легко похлопал себя по левому бедру.

— Окей, парень, ты знаешь, что делать, — сказал Тони, боясь передумать, и перегнул Питера через колено, легко преодолевая его сопротивление. — Сначала рукой, а потом я возьму линейку, ясно? — он хотел, чтобы этот урок Питер надолго, надолго запомнил.

Питер вздрогнул, но храбро кивнул.

— Д-дассэр… — выдавил он.  
— Хороший мальчик, — похвалил Тони. Он обхватил рукой тонкую талию Питера, удивляясь, как кто-то настолько тощий мог столько есть, а затем крепко ударил ладонью. Через пару мгновений Питер выдохнул, и Тони решил, что бить нужно именно с такой силой. Он установил быстрый темп, не желая растягивать и надеясь, что Питер не сделает ничего, что ухудшило бы его положение, потому что не хотел быть ещё строже, чем сейчас.

Всего через несколько минут Питер уже с несчастным видом извивался. Его ёрзанье было столь активными, что он чуть не свалился с колен Тони, стараясь увильнуть от жгучих ударов.

— Эй, угомонись, — твёрдо попросил Тони.  
— Оуууу! Н-но это слишком больно! — проскулил Питер, продолжая извиваться.

Тони вздохнул.

— В этом смысл порки, мистер Паркер. А теперь уймись. Ты это заслужил. И вообще, напомни-ка мне, почему мы с тобой сегодня здесь собрались?

Питер яростно взвыл, несчастно мотая головой.

— В-вы и так знаете! — попытался отбрехаться Питер дрожащим голосом.  
— Да, знаю, и хочу убедиться, что ты тоже. Почему ты сейчас получаешь порку, словно непослушный ребёнок? — сурово настоял Тони, выдав серию дополнительных шлепков, прежде чем вернуться к прежней скорости и силе порки. В самом деле, этот ребёнок что, никогда не сдаётся?  
— Потому что я-я прогулял уроки! — выкрикнул Питер, лягнувшись. — Оуууу, мистер Старк! Э-это… так больно! Оу, оу, ОУ!  
— Для начала верно, — согласился Тони. — Что ещё?  
— Оууууу, мхмм, я… — Питер прервался, когда Тони продолжил шлепать. Это больно, черт возьми! — Получил… плохие оценки, — смог выдавить он. — Подделал п-по-подписи.  
— Верно. А ещё ты солгал, так ведь? Недавно солгал тёте Мэй про то, почему поздно пришёл домой, и лгал в других ситуациях.  
— А-га, — несчастно шмыгнул носом Питер, тихо плача. Он неверяще выдохнул, когда Тони прекратил шлепать, но его надежды разбились вдребезги, едва он почувствовал линейку, когда Тони примерился, куда нанести удар. — Неееет, пожалуйста! Мистер Старк, клянусь, я все понял!  
— Я знаю, парень, я просто хочу убедиться, что ты надолго это запомнишь, — Тони легонько похлопал рыдающего Питера по спине. — Эта порка за прогул, плохие оценки, подделку подписей и ложь. Ты понял?  
— Аг-ага.  
— Я больше никогда не хочу узнавать о том, что ты ещё раз выкинул нечто подобное, вам понятно, молодой человек? — строго спросил Тони, в первый раз ударяя линейкой.

Питер взвыл от того, как сильно она кусала. Как будто до этого ему было недостаточно больно!

— Да! — выкрикнул он. — Больше никогда, клянусь!  
— Хорошо. Я прослежу, чтобы ты сдержал это обещание, — Тони ударил линейкой ещё пару раз, пока Питер не повис на его коленях безвольной куклой, плача, не способный уже просить и умолять. Тони решил, что пора закругляться, поэтому приподнял ногу и ещё несколько раз шлёпнул Питера по месту между бёдрами и ягодицами, прежде чем остановиться. — Шшш, мы закончили, парень.

Питер не двигался, тихо плача в подушку дивана. Оказывается, он совсем не знал своего наставника.

Тони немного погладил его по спине, прежде чем проявить инициативу и приподнять его, прислонив к себе.

— Эй, парень, хватит. Я здесь. Шшш, я прощаю тебя. Я больше не злюсь, — он поперхнулся, когда плачущий мальчишка вдруг его обнял, и застыл на несколько секунд, прежде чем тоже обвить Питера руками и позволить ему выплакать свои несчастья. Ему было не очень приятно, но он с удивлением обнаружил, что ставит самочувствие Питера выше своего комфорта.

Некоторое время они молчали, Питер тихо плакал, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Тони. В конце концов, он шмыгнул носом и поднял взгляд.

— И-извините, — пробормотал он. — Я б-больше н-не буду…

Тони успокаивающе ему улыбнулся.

— Я знаю, парень. Я прощаю тебя. Тебе надо закончить домашнюю работу, но потом, думаю, я могу показать тебе, что тут есть. В конце концов, должен же ты знать место, куда будешь приходить большую часть своей стажировки… — Тони не стал уточнять, что в том числе хочет присмотреть за Питером.

Тот сглотнул и поднял на него широко распахнутые глаза.

— Боже, боже, правда? Я смогу посмотреть Башню? Мистер Старк, вы лучший! — восхищенно заявил он, забыв о всех печалях.

Тони фыркнул.

— Рад, что снова тебе нравлюсь, — поддразнил он. — Впрочем, сначала домашнее задание, я проверю. Есть хочешь? Я что-нибудь приготовлю, пока ты работаешь, — он коротко прижал Питера к себе и затем поднялся, утягивая за собой и его.

Питер кивнул:

— Слона бы съел! — уточнил он.

Тони рассмеялся.

— Ты хоть когда-нибудь бываешь сытым?  
— Не-а. Издержки профессии, — парировал Питер.

Тони взъерошил его волосы.

— Как скажешь, всезнайка. Начинай, я прослежу, чтобы ты не валял дурака.

Питер послушно подошёл к столу, по пути поднимая свой брошенный ранее на пол рюкзак. Он осторожно сел, зашипев, и вытащил книги. Он слышал, как Тони ходит позади, занимаясь своими делами. Вскоре он сам был поглощён работой, обещание экскурсии по Башне ярким лучом солнечного света в пасмурный день освещало ему путь. «Возможно, — подумал он, быстро почувствовав себя в безопасности в этом доме, — в конце-концов, этот день не такой уж и плохой».

Когда Тони отправил Питера домой, все его печали уже затмило восхищение от кучи крутых штук, которые ему разрешили сделать. Вместо того, чтобы пойти на патрулирование той ночью, он развалился на кровати с широкой ухмылкой на лице. Быть супергероем — это, конечно, просто адски утомительно, но он ни за какие коврижки не променял бы это ни на что другое.


	5. И паучкам иногда хочется немного развлечься

Питер провел последние полчаса, пытаясь решить, что делать. Он и Нед были приглашены на одну крутую тусовку, которая должна была начаться через час. Нед уже готов был идти и безостановочно умолял Питера сходить, чтобы составить ему компанию. Тот на самом деле действительно был не против пойти, но не был уверен, должен ли. Мэй бы точно отпустила его, она верила, что он не сделает ничего глупого, но Тони написал ему, что, если он хочет, то может прийти в Башню Мстителей. 

В общем, во время очередного звонка Неда, который в сотый раз умолял его присоединиться, Питер написал Тони и сказал, что у него уже есть кое-какие дела, и позвонил тёте, которая была на работе, чтобы спросить, может ли он пойти.

Она легко согласилась, велев ему веселиться, но быть осторожным, и помнить про комендантский час.

Итак, теперь он стоял перед шкафом, пытаясь понять, что надеть. Это была не официальная вечеринка, так что он просто натянул джинсы и клёвую толстовку.

Он посмотрел на часы и простонал. «Аргх, Нед», — проворчал он, выходя из квартиры и направляясь к месту встречи. Он не собирался выпивать, ничего такого. Честно говоря, он и не задержится надолго. Он просто зайдет, посветит лицом, а потом двинет в Башню Мстителей и потусует с Тони, прежде чем вернуться домой. Решив так, он расслабился. Он вполне мог провести пару часов на вечеринке ради Неда, а потом сбежать, и никто ничего не заметит.

***

Они были на вечеринке уже больше двух часов. Питер приходил с твёрдым намерением рано уйти, но затем пришла Лиз, и все его мысли о побеге испарились. Он подумал, что ему не повредит выпить один стаканчик чего-нибудь, но это было несколько часов назад, и один стаканчик плавно превратился в два, и сейчас Питер Паркер был слегка навеселе.

Он потерял Неда примерно полчаса назад, и к тому времени, когда тот вернулся, он показывал навыки паркура… прямо внутри дома.

— Питер! — прошипел Нед, заметив его. — Ты что делаешь?  
— Привет, Нед! — весело помахал Питер. — Мы с Джейком просто показывали, что умеем. Хочешь посмотреть? — спросил он Неда и сделал сальто назад, прямо рядом с книжным шкафом.  
— Чувак, какого черта? Ты не… — воскликнул Нед высоким от беспокойства голосом.

Питер улыбнулся ему.

— Я — да, я про… — Питер вскрикнул, когда навернулся с лестничных перил, на которые залез. Все были в шоке, когда он смог извернуться и удержаться на перилах, проскользив по ним вниз. — Вау!

Нед застонал, думая, что делать. Питер либо покалечится, либо раскроет свою личность, и оба эти варианта были просто отвратительными. Ему удалось вытянуть из кармана Питера его телефон, когда тот подошёл ближе.

— Я в уборную, — бросил Нед, надеясь, что его голос не дрожит. Он дождался ответного кивка Питера, а затем бросился к двери в ванную, закрывая её за собой. Он знал только одного человека, который мог заставить Питера слушать, когда тот упрямился — Мистера Старка. Однако, возможно, ещё тётя Мэй могла бы заставить Питера перестать выпивать. Он совершенно не знал, что делать.

Но опять же, Мэй скорее всего на работе, а значит, она не может просто уйти оттуда. Мистер Старк, с другой стороны, прибудет немедленно. Нед знал, что он очень сурово следил за тайной личности Питера. Так что Нед разблокировал телефон, глубоко вздохнул и нажал на контакт, обозначенный «Мистер Старк».

Дважды раздался гудок, а затем трубку взяли.

— Да, парень? Что ты хотел?

Нед тихонько пискнул, не веря, что на полном серьёзе звонит Старку с телефона Питера.

— Эм, мистер Старк?  
— Кто это?

Нед вздрогнул.

— Я, эм, Нед. Ну, друг Питера. Извините, я думал, он рассказывал вам обо…  
— О, да, Нед. Конечно, Питер говорил о тебе. Однако я все ещё не совсем понимаю, почему ты звонишь с его телефона.  
— Э, ну, мистер Старк, не знаю, как вам сказать… — Нед покусал губу и решил выдать, как было. — В общем, мы сейчас типа на вечеринке и, ну, здесь был алкоголь…  
— Что?

Нед вздрогнул от того, как изменился тон мистера Старка.

— Эм, ну, да и…  
— Питер пил? — прорычали с того конца провода.  
— Ну, да, совсем немного — он сказал, что не собирался, но потом пришла Лиз, и, я думаю, он просто начал переживать из-за этого, и раз все пили, он просто…  
— Он в порядке? С ним все хорошо? Почему он сам не звонит мне?  
— Все в порядке, мистер Старк… ну… более или менее… — Нед прервался, поморщившись. — Питер просто… Он пьян, мистер Старк, и не обращает ни на что внимания. Он или сделает нечто глупое, или раскроет себя.  
— Тащи его зад куда-нибудь, где вас двоих никто не услышит. Скажи, что ему немедленно нужно в Башню Мстителей. Я пошлю Хэппи или…  
— Башню Мстителей? — почти взвизгнул Нед, вовремя понизив голос. — О Боже, Питер отправится в…  
— Нед.  
— Да, простите, — Нед вылетел из ванной и пошёл через толпу, пытаясь найти Питера. Совершенно неожиданно он нашёл его непонятно за что удерживающимся на люстре, висящего вниз головой. — Эм, мистер Старк, Питер сейчас вроде как не может взять телефон, — заметил Нед тихо, чтобы никто не услышал, с кем он говорит.  
— Какого черта ты имеешь в виду?  
— Ну, он висит вниз головой на…  
— Скажи ему спуститься. Ну Христа ради, парень!

Нед замахал руками, пытаясь привлечь внимание друга и понимая, что не может просто прокричать, что Тони Старк просит его на минуточку к телефону.

— Питер! — позвал он.

Питер спустился к нему на паутине с кривой улыбкой на лице.

— Нед! — обрадовался он. — Это реально круто, ты тоже должен попробовать!  
— Здесь кое-кто просит тебя к телефону! — попытался Нед.  
— Мммм, я заааанят, — протянул Питер, раскачиваясь вперёд-назад. — Нед! Нед, ты слышал эту песню? — он прервался и затем ухмыльнулся. — Очень подходит мне сейчас! I came in like a wreckinggg balll*!

Нед со стоном поднёс телефон к уху и сказал:

— Мистер Старк, он не слушает!  
— Ох, ну ради Бога, — пробормотали на другом конце телефона. — Окей, Нед, на вас кто-нибудь смотрит? 

Нед огляделся и покачал головой.

— Нет.

Все вокруг или были слишком пьяны, или слишком заняты друг другом, чтобы обращать внимание на что-то необычное, что к лучшему, потому что свисающий с люстры парень на паутине — это явно не входила в категорию нормальности!

— Отлично. Брось в него телефон.  
— Что? — Нед почти хихикнул, подумав, что это шутка.   
— Я серьёзно, Нед. Паучье чутьё предупредит его. Он не будет слушать тебя в ближайшее время, но меня он послушает.

Нед скептически кивнул.

— Окей, мистер Старк… мне надо предупредить его?  
— Нет. Его предупредит чутьё.  
— Вы уверены, что он послушает? — с беспокойством уточнил он.  
— О да, он послушает. Нед, ты молодец, ты хороший друг. Мне нужно сейчас поговорить с Питером, ладно? И чем скорее я это сделаю, тем скорее мы сможем вывести его оттуда, прежде чем что-нибудь случится.

Нед кивнул.

— Окей, спасибо, мистер Старк, — он нервно сглотнул и вздохнул, а затем бросил телефон в лицо Питера. Замешкавшись на мгновение, Питер все же поймал его и сейчас слегка раскачивался от резкого движения.  
— Эй, Нед, ты чего?  
— Это тебя, — ответил Нед.  
— Ох, — Питер нахмурился, глядя на телефон, а затем неловко поднёс его к уху. — Тётя Мэй, я же говорил, что…  
— Это не тётя Мэй, Питер, — строгим голосом прервал Тони.  
— Тони? — повторил Питер с трепетом. — Здорово! Привет! Я сейчас…  
— Да, я слышал, что ты делал. Ты сейчас же спускаешься с люстры, пока я не приехал и лично не стащил с неё твою задницу. Считаю до трёх.  
— Но это вееееесело, — заныл Питер.  
— Один. 

Питер фыркнул и закатил глаза.

— Было приятно поболтать. Мне надо идти!  
— Питер Паркер, не смей сбрасывать, — прорычал Тони. — Я серьёзно. Ты правда хочешь, чтобы на тебя наорали прямо перед твоими друзьями?

Это привлекло внимание Питера.

— Стоп, что? Вы не можете! Я просто веселюсь… И здесь Лиз…  
— Я знаю, приятель. Но у тебя будут гигантские проблемы, если ты не спустишься с люстры. Немедленно. 

Питер заворчал, но подчинился, пусть и с неохотой. У Неда перехватило дыхание, когда тот прекратил удерживаться ногами и отправился в свободное падение, каким-то образом умудрившись перекувырнуться и приземлиться на ноги, на корточки. Ну, почти.

— Ну что ж, хорошо. Я внизу. Теперь Хэппи? Иногда вы реально отстойный, мист…   
— Питер, — предупреждающее прорычал Тони. — Что мы с тобой говорили об оскорблениях, хм?

Питер нахмурился.

— Но это правда так. Вы всегда рушите все веселье… 

Тони на другом конце провода вздохнул.

— Ладно, хватит. Хэппи едет к тебе, чтобы отвезти тебя в Башню Мстителей. Ты будешь вести себя, как хороший паучок, а иначе, клянусь, я надеру тебе зад, парень.  
— Но, мистер Старк… Я развлекаюсь!  
— Я знаю, Питер. Но ты пьян. Тебе нельзя напиваться. Что, если кому-нибудь понадобится помощь, а ты будешь не в состоянии помочь? Что, если я позову тебя на задание? Ты не можешь носить костюм, когда не контролируешь себя! И что ты скажешь о том, что качался на паутине с люстры и делал безумные штуки для развлечения, просто чтобы покрасоваться?  
— Я… Я… Я не был в опасности! Я умею делать все это… — возмутился Питер.  
— Но это не значит, что ты можешь, — не впечатлился Тони. — В самом деле, парень, не могу поверить, что ты настолько безрассуден, чтобы напиться.  
— Да ладно, мистер Стаааарк, — Питер закатил глаза. — Прекратите ворчать, как унылый старик! Вы же знаете, как классно чувствовать себя пьяным.   
— Да, а ещё я знаю, как отвратительно чувствуешь себя на следующий день, — усмехнулся Тони.  
— Окей, ладно, — Питер издал раздражённый стон. — По крайней мере я приеду в Башню. Люблю приходить туда вечером, это всегда здорово, когда…  
— Не в этот раз, — прервал Тони, потирая переносицу. — Похмелье, порка и горящий зад — как по мне, звучит не очень.  
— Оууу, ну ладно вам, мистер Старк, — проныл Питер.

Тони прервал его:

— Хэппи написал, что ждёт снаружи. Тащись в машину, парень. В этот раз не получится пойти в обход.

— Отлично, — раздраженно фыркнул Питер и сбросил звонок.

Он практически выполз за двери дома, где уже поджидала машина. Нащупав ручку, он еле как смог открыть дверцу.

— Привет, Хэппи, — бодро поздоровался он, сев на удобное сидение.  
— Пристегнись, — лаконично ответит тот.

Закатив глаза, Питер послушался.

— Я не малыш.

Хэппи просто хмыкнул и весь остаток поездки молчал. Когда они подъехали к Башне, Питер увидел Тони, ожидающего его на входе. Питер пошёл к нему, шаркая ногами по асфальту. Побег определённо был бы плохой идеей, потому что он был слишком пьян, чтобы чётко продумать план. Да и Тони бы мгновенно схватил его.

— Ну что, мистер Паркер, как мило с вашей стороны было присоединиться к нам, — саркастично сказал Тони, твёрдо кладя ладонь на загривок Питера и направляя его в здание. — Хорошая вечеринка?  
— Лучше, чем эта ваша паршивая многоэтажка, — прорычал Питер, сердито сбрасывая руку Тони. Он все ещё был зол, что его забрали с вечеринки, как маленького ребёнка.

Тони оскалился и мысленно сосчитал до десяти.

— На твоём месте я бы придержал язык. С такими темпами мы не успеем подняться наверх, прежде чем я перекину тебя через колено, — тихо предупредил он, наклонившись к Питеру, чтобы никто их не услышал.

Питер покраснел и уставился на него.

— Идите вы, — ощетинился он.

Тони нахмурился.

— Окей, раз ты не хочешь по-хорошему, — вздохнул он, резко развернув Питера, чтобы отвесить крепкий шлепок. — Хорош болтать, шкет.

Питер распахнул рот, вскрикнув, и круто развернулся.

— Ай! За что? Придурок!  
— Сам дурак, — меланхолично бросил Тони.  
— Агрх, это отвратительно. Я иду домой, — яростно заявил Питер, разворачиваясь, чтобы умчаться, но потерял равновесие, и Тони перехватил его за руку.  
— Не так скоро. Пошли, — приказал он, с мрачным видом подталкивая Питера к лифту.

Питер споткнулся и постарался успеть за темпом Тони, громко возмущаясь.

— Ай, подождите! Помедленнее, мистер Старк!  
— Видишь ли, это может стать проблемой. Чем медленнее мы идём, тем больше ты хамишь, — резко ответил Тони. — А нам это не нужно, потому что ты уже достаточно испытал свою удачу сегодня.

Питер фыркнул и попытался отстраниться, но Тони крепко держал его, а его движения были ослаблены из-за оставшегося в организме алкоголя.

— Черт! Дай я сам пойду! — сердито возмутился он.  
— Так, парень, предупреждаю тебя в первый и последний раз, — Тони остановился, взяв Питера за плечи и заставив посмотреть себе в глаза. — Не надо. Проверять. Предел. Моего. Терпения. Я серьёзно. Ты уже достаточно натворил; или ты хочешь получить две порки вместо одной?

Питер бросил на него сердитый взгляд.

— Нет, — пробормотал он.  
— Ну вот и все. Ты уже достаточно сказал. Не хочу слышать ни слова, если только тебе не захочется извиниться, — Тони снова потянул Питера за собой, и они вошли в лифт.

Пока они шли, Питер не отрывал взгляда от пола, придумывая для Тони всяческие оскорбления, пока тот просто игнорировал его молчаливую истерику.

Зайдя в кабинет, Тони молча указал на стул перед своим столом. К его облегчению, Питер послушался и сел, пусть и с недовольным выражением лица.

— Ладно, парень. Это твой шанс. Объясни, что случилось на вечеринке. И, честное слово, лучше бы тебе напиться по уважительной причине.

Питер только пожал плечами, глядя на свои руки.

— Не было уважительной причины, — пробормотал он. — Я просто увлёкся. И не виноват в этом.

Тони несколько секунд изучал его, прежде чем сказать:

— Знаешь, Питер, ты всегда говоришь, что не виноват, когда попадаешь в неприятности, — не получив ответа, он вздохнул. — Послушай, парень. Я знаю, как это бывает, когда все пьют на вечеринке, а ты должен выглядеть так же круто перед всеми. Каждый подросток через это проходит. Но ты не просто подросток, Питер. Ты Человек-Паук, а Человек-Паук не должен подвергать опасности себя и свою тайну личности, так опрометчиво напившись!

Питер все так же молчал.

Тони вздохнул и помассировал виски, чувствуя, как начинает болеть голова. Он не понимал, вызвано молчание Питера наглостью или тому искренне стыдно. Однако, когда Питер поднял на него яростный взгляд, все сомнения пропали.

Тони поднял брови.

— Ты не можешь на самом деле думать, что не виноват, — недоверчиво переспросил он, решив немного сменить тактику.  
— Но это так! Это была глупая идея Неда. Он не принимал отказ! — бросил Питер.

Тони едва смог скрыть удивление. Питер и Нед были лучшими друзьями; обычно они никогда не подставляли друг друга.

— Да ты что, парень? Или он заставлял тебя выпивать? Заставлял выполнять твои маленькие акробатические трюки?  
— Ну, нет, но…  
— Но что, Питер? — нетерпеливо спросил Тони, когда тот замолчал. — «Но» — это не оправдание.  
— Ой, да заткнитесь уже… Ну я напился, вот проблема! — закатил глаза Питер и попытался встать. Внезапно его глаза расширились, и он замотал головой.

Тони узнал этот взгляд и застонал. Он убьёт этого ребёнка. Он потянулся к корзине для бумаг, радуясь, что в ней был пакет для мусора, и протянул её Питеру, который с благодарностью принял её, забыв на время о своей линии поведения, и его вырвало, после чего он подождал, склонившись над ведром, пока приступ тошноты пройдёт.

Тони тяжело вздохнул. Он никак не мог наказать Питера прямо сейчас, так что молча ожидал, когда тот поменяет позу, чтобы они могли продолжить этот разговор, и он мог отвести своего импульсивного и безрассудного протеже в гостевую комнату. Кроме того, нужно было ещё сообщить Мэй, что Питера не будет дома вечером, так, чтобы она не начала ничего подозревать.

— Ну, приятель, ты все? — мягко уточнил Тони.

Питер резко кивнул.

— Окей, ладно. Пора уложить тебя спать, — сказал Тони, сжав его плечо.

Питер же пожал плечами и уставился в пол, прежде чем взглянуть на Тони и выдать:

— Иди ты… Я пойду домой!

Тони приподнял брови, глядя на него.

— В самом деле, парень? Ты собираешься идти домой в таком состоянии? — фыркнул он.

Питер непонимающе нахмурился.

— А что не так?

Тони недоверчиво уставился на него.

— Да то, что ты чертовски пьян! Черт возьми, шкет, тебя только что вырвало! Как бы ты сейчас не отправился домой — как есть или как Человек-Паук, и, что б ты знал, мне не нравится ни один из вариантов — кто знает, что может произойти? А сейчас ты в Башне Мстителей, — напомнил Тони, зная, что Питер едва ли сможет ответить «нет» на следующий его вопрос. — Ты правда не хочешь остаться ночевать в Башне Мстителей?

Несколько мгновений Питер смотрел на него, и Тони практически мог видеть, как его разум яростно работает, взвешивая все за и против.

— Ладно, — пробормотал он. — Я останусь, но только потому, что ты, старикашка, меня заставляешь.

Тони пришлось сдержать усмешку в ответ, зная, что угрюмый пацан сейчас вряд ли пропустит насмешку. Вместо этого он положил руку ему на поясницу, ведя в гостевую комнату, которая была рядом с его собственной. Как бы ему ни хотелось это отрицать, но этот карапуз прочно уселся ему на шею. Тони хотелось проследить за ним сегодня ночью, ведь он знал, как ужасны могут быть последствия ночного веселья.

— Тебя устроит эта комната, парень? — спросил он, когда они вошли. Она была среднего размера, не самая большая в здании, но и не самая маленькая. Письменный стол в углу, кровать размера кинг-сайз и санузел. Покрывала на кровати красного и синего цвета, что было всего-навсего совпадением, но довольно удачным.

Питер просто молча кивнул. Тони не стал комментировать тишину, зная, что тот наверняка все ещё плохо себя чувствует.

Они безмолвно постояли, пока Питер не нахмурился.

— У меня нет пижамы, — скованно осознал он, засмущавшись.

Тони расслабился, поняв, что Питер не собирался снова ему перечить.

— Эй, это ничего, приятель. Думаю, у меня найдётся, что тебе одолжить. Может, будет немного мешковато, но спадать не должно. Погоди здесь минутку, ладно?

Питер вздохнул, надувшись.

— Но…  
— Чшш, все хорошо. Я просто в коридор, туда и обратно, ладно? Повторяю, не покидай комнату, парень, — Тони взъерошил ему волосы и направился к себе, чтобы достать спортивные штаны и футболку, завалявшиеся ещё с его студенчества. Он отнёс их в гостевую и передал Питеру. — Вот, примерь.

Питер, все ещё слегка зеленоватый, принял одежду и, шатаясь, поплёлся в ванную. Через пять минут он появился уже переодетый в вещи Тони, которые на удивление хорошо сели.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Готов спать? 

Питер пожал плечами.

— Тётя Мэй будет психовать… — пробормотал он.  
— Я уже написал ей с твоего телефона, сказал, что ты ночуешь у Неда. Я помню, что говорил про ложь, но считаю, что ей не стоит знать об этой ситуации, раз уж я уже ей занимаюсь, — Тони приподнял бровь, ожидая, когда Питер начнёт возмущаться.

К его удивлению, Питер только коротко кивнул ему и поблагодарил:

— Спасибо, мистер Старк. Мне жаль… 

Тони вздохнул, сел на кровать и поманил Питера к себе. Он фыркнул от смеха, когда тот покачал головой и широко раскрыл глаза, отступая назад.

— Расслабься, приятель. Я не буду шлепать тебя сегодня, если ты не будешь больше себя дерьмово вести. Иди сюда…

Питер ещё немного подумал, прежде чем послушно подойти, и издал удивлённый возглас, когда Тони притянул его в быстрое, крепкое объятие.

— Пора спать, ясно? Попей воды и затем сразу засыпай, ты понял? — с нотками строгости спросил Тони, подавая стакан воды, который заблаговременно поставил на тумбочку.

Питер кивнул и медленно направился в ванную, нерешительно стрельнув глазами на Тони.

— Пойду почищу зубы, — пробормотал он. Когда Тони жестом поощрил его, он рванул в туалет, стремясь избавиться от отвратительного вкуса во рту. Там он нашел новую зубную щетку и быстро почистил зубы, после чего воспользовался туалетом и вернулся.  
— Ты все? — приподнял бровь Тони, по-доброму на него глядя.  
— Да, — вздохнул Питер, взглянув на часы. Ещё рано было ложиться. Он знал, что был пьян и что после сна могла пройти его все растущая головная боль, но как же так! Было всего-то 9!  
— Давай же, дружок, иди в кроватку, — Тони встал и махнул в сторону удобно выглядевшей постели. — Попей воды.

Питер принял стакан, выпив воду до последней капли, и неохотно сел на кровать. Он знал, что Тони проявляет милосердие, не наказывая его сейчас, а значит, ему самому не нужно нарываться. Он чувствовал и некоторую вину, потому что был ужасно груб, но все же! Кто ложился спать в девять в его возрасте?

Тони одобрительно посмотрел на него, прежде чем заговорить.

— Мы поговорим о твоём поведении и употреблении алкоголя завтра. Сейчас ты должен поспать, все ясно?

Питер кивнул и заёрзал под одеялом, устраиваясь удобнее. Натягивая его повыше, он наслаждался уютным теплом. Боже, насколько же удобной была эта кровать.

— Если тебе понадобится по какой-либо причине выйти, или если я понадоблюсь тебе, ты можешь спросить об этом у Пятницы. Так ведь, Пятница?  
— Конечно, сэр. Я помогу мистеру Паркеру, если потребуется, — ответила она.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Тони. Он намекающе зыркнул на Питера, отчего тот покраснел и тоже быстро пробормотал слова благодарности. Тони задернул шторы и попросил Пятницу выключить свет, а затем ушёл, оставив Питера одного.

Некоторое время Питер смирно лежал в кровати, закрыв глаза, но его голова начинала болеть все сильнее, благо, тошнота уже не чувствовалась. Сна не было ни в одном глазу. Как, черт возьми, он должен был уснуть в это время? Боже, полцарства за возможность вылезти из постели. Раздраженно запыхтев, он закинул руки за голову.

— Пятница?  
— Да, мистер Паркер?  
— Где сейчас мистер Старк? — Питер взглянул на часы. 9:28, это значит, он лежал в кровати всего лишь полчаса. Питер подавил стон.  
— Мистер Старк в своей комнате, — ответила Пятница. — Хотите, чтобы я сообщила ему, что…  
— Нет! Нет, все окей. Спасибо, Пятница, — черт знает, как отреагирует Тони, если узнает, что он ещё не спит. Пять минут он лежал, не двигаясь, но потом ему в голову пришла идея. — Пятница? Можешь сказать мистеру Старку, что я проголодался?  
— Могу, мистер Паркер, — ответила она, — но я не уверена, как он отнесётся к этому, учитывая, что вы должны были уже спать к данному времени.

Питер вздохнул.

— Я знаю, Пятница. Я стараюсь уснуть, но я голоден… — с надеждой попробовал он снова.  
— Мистер Старк направляется сюда, — проинформировала Пятница мгновением позже.  
— Спасибо, Пятница.

Тони заглянул в комнату и приподнял бровь, посмотрев на Питера.

— Хей, приятель, Пятница сказала, я тебе нужен?

Питер кивнул, обрушив на него всю мощь своих щенячьих глаз, отчего Старк хохотнул и мягко покачал головой.

— Ага, — подтвердил Питер. — Я голоооодный! — объяснил он.

Тони снова прыснул.

— Разумеется. Хорошо, я что-нибудь приготовлю, — он вышел на кухню, чтобы приготовить бутерброд с арахисовым маслом и джемом, но несколько замялся, когда Питер неожиданно ввалился следом.  
— Что ты делаешь, детёныш? — неверяще спросил Тони.  
— Ты мне готовишь, — сказал Питер так, будто это все объясняло.

Тони подумал о том, что стоило бы отправить его назад в кровать, но в итоге просто вздохнул.

— Все верно. Бутерброд с арахисовым маслом и джемом уже на подходе.

Он сделал Питеру три таких и понёс тарелку обратно в спальню; зная, как работает метаболизм этого ребёнка, можно ожидать, что тот будет нудеть о том, как голоден, если его не прикормить по пути.

Питер нахмурился.

— Эй, а я не должен сесть за стол?

Тони покачал головой.

— Неа. Как только ты поешь, надо будет идти спать. И если ты сядешь за стол, мне почти сразу придётся придать тебе ускорение и направить прямиком к кровати шлепком по филею…

Тони пришлось подавить хохот, когда Питер поднял на него почти комично распахнутые глаза.

— Нет, спасибо… — быстро ответил он. — Но, мистер Старк, пожалуйста, можно я сяду за стол, и мы поговорим, пока я буду есть?  
— Нет, приятель. Пора спать. Поверь мне, тебе лучше уснуть до того, как наступит завтрашний день, — поделился Тони.

Питер вздохнул, но послушно заполз под одеяло. Тони потянулся, чтобы взъерошить ему волосы.

— Поешь, а потом иди спать. Я зайду чуть позже. 

Питер проводил взглядом его спину и, нахмурившись, перевёл взгляд на тарелку. Голод больше не ощущался. Он все же немного поклевал бутерброд, зная, что через полчаса скорее всего проголодается, а затем лёг, горестно вздохнув.

— Хей, Пятница? Можешь включить музыку?  
— Мистер Паркер, я не думаю, что мистер Старк одобрит подобные действия, — заметила она.  
— Ну пожалуйста, Пятница? Мне будет легче уснуть… — взмолился Питер.

Питер готов был поклясться, что слышал, как она вздохнула. «Искусственный интеллект вообще может вздыхать?» — удивленно подумал он. Он, наверное, потом уточнит это у Тони. Наконец, Пятница ответила:

— Какую музыку ты хочешь послушать?  
— 'Inside in, inside out’ группы Кукс, пожалуйста. Спасибо, Пятница, — Питер откинул голову на подушку и попытался расслабиться. Обычно этот трек действовал на него успокаивающе, но, видимо, не сегодня.  
— Эй, Пятница? Я только налью стакан воды. Не говори мистеру Старку, ладно? — мягко попросил он, выскальзывая из кровати и хватая стакан, после чего отправился на кухню. Он удивленно моргнул и поднял широко раскрытые глаза, услышав голос Тони.  
— Питер? Почему ты не в кровати? — спросил Тони с дивана, на котором сидел, работая на планшете.  
— Я… Я просто хотел пить. Просто пришёл налить немного в-воды… — запнулся явно застигнутый врасплох Питер.

Тони приподнял бровь на это заявление, но все-таки кивнул.

— Ну хорошо, приятель. Давай нальём тебе воды. Она поможет тебе завтра с похмельем.  
— Все в порядке, я могу… — Питер прервался, когда Тони отложил планшет и забрал у него стакан, дав взамен бутылку с водой.  
— Можешь взять её с собой, — разрешил Тони, подталкивая его обратно в комнату.  
— Все в порядке, я просто… — пошёл на попятную Питер. — Эм, с-спокойной ночи…  
— Спокойной, карапуз, — пробормотал Тони, впечатляюще зевнув. — Иди и засыпай.

Питер вернулся в свою комнату и с глухим стуком опустил бутылку на тумбочку. Нечестно. Спать все ещё не хотелось. Да он просто не мог заснуть! Почему ему нельзя просто немного поболтать с мистером Старком перед сном?

— Пятница, — наконец, сказал он через несколько минут бесполезного ворочания в постели. — А мистер Старк узнает, если я немного осмотрю окрестности, ну, как Человек-Паук?  
— К сожалению, мистер Паркер, мне приказано сообщить мистеру Старку, если вы покинете эту комнату, — к великому огорчению Питера ответила она.  
— А если я попрошу тебя не говорить ему? — спросил Питер. В его голове родилась идея.  
— Должна сказать, мистер Паркер, что в таком случае он будет очень расстроен и вами, и мной, — произнесла Пятница. Казалось даже, что в её тоне проскользнуло раздражение.

«Прекрасно, — сухо подумал Питер. — Я как-то умудрился вывести из себя даже ИИ».

— Окей, Пятница, я клянусь, что не убегу, ничего такого, — начал он, отбрасывая одеяло и вставшая. — Мне просто нужно в уборную… — он открыл дверь. Ни звука. Он замер, осознав, что ИИ так ему и не ответил. — Пятница?  
— Я сказала мистеру Старку, что вы покинули комнату, чтобы пойти в ванную, — сказала она, и у Питера буквально отвалилась челюсть.  
— Пятница! — краснея, выплюнул он. — Я не ребёнок! Не надо говорить ему все!  
— Мне приказано так делать, мистер Паркер, — ответила Пятница с нотками извинения в голосе. — Я не имею права ослушаться мистера Старка, он мой создатель.  
— Агрх! Серьезно? — Питер закатил глаза и фыркнул. Он осмотрелся, понимая, что понятия не имеет, куда идти. — Пятница? А где ванная?  
— Иди вниз по коридору, а затем поверни налево. Хотя я не понимаю, зачем тебе понадобилось выходить искать другую, когда у тебя есть своя в комнате.

Питер обернулся.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк! — сказал он, поморщившись, когда его голос немного дал петуха.

Тот только вздохнул.

— Иди в кровать, парень, — раздраженно сказал он. — Я знаю, ты не хочешь спать, но тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
— Вы не можете запретить мне идти в ванную, — буркнул Питер, но послушно развернулся, когда Тони намекающим жестом повращал двумя пальцами.  
— Я не запрещаю, — мягко ответил он. — Я просто отправляю тебя в ближайшую.

Питер нахмурился, пробурчав что-то себе под нос. Он не виноват, что не может заснуть.

Тони поднял бровь, когда тот остановился в центре комнаты, глядя куда угодно, но не на него.

— Питер, — терпеливо повторил он. — Ванная там.

Питер закатил глаза.

— Я знаю, знаю, я… — он прервался, лицо его все ещё было красным от смущения.

Тони вздохнул, когда дверь в ванную захлопнулась чуть громче, чем стоило. Нужно было сделать что-нибудь, пока все не стало хуже. Он подошел к столу, поднял стул и переставил его к кровати, после чего пошёл за планшетом, чтобы поработать, пока Питер будет засыпать.

Питер сидел в ванной настолько долго, насколько ему хватало смелости, придумывая причину, чтобы не возвращаться в комнату с этим глупым принудительным постельным режимом. Когда он все же вернулся, он обнаружил Тони с планшетом в руках, устроившегося на стуле в паре футов от кровати. Остановившись, Питер уставился на того, широко распахнув глаза.

Тони с улыбкой поднял голову.

— Лучше?

Питер удивленно кивнул.

Тони кивнул в ответ.

— Хорошо. Тогда бегом в кровать, карапуз.  
— Но почему… — он прервался, безмолвно показав рукой на Тони.  
— Видишь ли, я знаю, что, если я уйду в другую комнату, ты продолжишь бродить, потому что боишься что-то пропустить. Поэтому я собираюсь сидеть здесь до тех пор, пока ты не заснёшь, а ещё потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты нашёл больше проблем на свою задницу. А теперь, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня ждать больше нужного, иначе я прямо сейчас тебя выдеру…

Питер жарко покраснел и замер на мгновение, прежде чем послушно юркнуть в кровать, впервые за последние несколько часов настолько тихий. Он поерзал под одеялом, устраиваясь уютнее, и вздохнул.

— Мистер Старк?  
— Да, Пит? — терпеливо ответил Тони.  
— Я не могу уснуть… — не мог угомониться Питер.  
— Это потому что ты ещё не пытался. Давай, закрой глаза.

Питер попытался расслабиться, засыпая, пока не услышал, что мистер Старк двигается. Он тут же распахнул глаза и посмотрел на Тони с едва заметно плещущейся в уголках глаз истерикой.

— С-стойте! Мистер Старк… не уходите!

Тони непривычно нежно улыбнулся ему.

— Расслабься, я не собираюсь никуда уходить. Я просто хочу устроиться поудобнее: есть у меня такое чувство, что я здесь надолго, потому что кое-кто упрям, как осёл.  
— Ох, — Питер покраснел, чувствуя неловкость. — Извините. Эм, если вы не хотите остаться, вы можете…  
— Не извиняйся, — Тони по-доброму на него посмотрел. — Меня бы здесь не было, если бы я не хотел быть здесь, карапуз.

Питер вновь опустился на подушки, признавая про себя, что, хоть он и не хотел спать, ему было очень удобно. Со вздохом он озвучил:

— Мистер Старк, это очень хорошая кровать.  
— Да, парень. Удобная, правда? — Тони приподнял бровь. — Это чтобы ты спал в ней — и прямо сейчас.  
— Не могу, — печально ответил Питер. — Слишком рано…

Тони бросил на него строгий взгляд.  
— Ты час провёл, делая все, что угодно, лишь бы не спать. Не думай, что я не знаю, чем ты занимался, парень.

Питер проигнорировал обвинение, продолжив:

— Обычно я ложусь в двенадцать или в час, мистер Старк. Я не усну в 10:30 только потому, что вы этого хотите.

Тони проигнорировал его, решив, что дальнейший спор только спровоцирует новый виток разговора. Он знал, что Питер едва ли хочет спать, но тот явно должен был устать, особенно, если в его организме все еще был алкоголь. Опыт.

Через некоторое время Тони поднял голову, задаваясь вопросом, сдался ли Питер сну. Он не удивился, обнаружив, что тот печально смотрит в потолок, как будто Тони приказал ему сделать что-то совершенно невозможное, а не просто уснуть.

— Закрывай глаза.

Питер подскочил, немного смущенный, что Тони увидел, что он дуется, будто ребёнок. Он перевернулся на бок лицом к Тони и сказал:

— Эй, мистер Старк. Вы знаете, в прошлый раз во время патруля я спас так много людей! Например, было такое, что, ну, потерялся ребёнок, и я помогал ему искать маму, а ещё я остановил двух парней, которые собирались ограбить банк.  
— Это очень здорово, парень, — Тони одобрительно покачал головой. — Я горжусь тобой. Ты замечательный дружелюбный сосед Человек-Паук.

Питер весь раздулся от гордости. Мистер Старк гордился им! Улыбнувшись, он перевернулся обратно, так было гораздо удобнее.

Тони хохотнул и подождал, пока Питер, наконец, не закроет глаза. Не удержавшись, он протянул руку, чтобы подтолкнуть тому одеяло, несмотря на его смущенный румянец.

— Закрывай глаза, парень. Расскажешь мне ещё о патруле завтра, хорошо?

Питер широко раскрыл глаза.

— Правда? — восторженно спросил он.  
— Да, — пообещал Тони. — Но только если ты перестанешь упрямиться и закроешь глаза. Серьезно, тебе надо поспать. Мы поговорим завтра. Сейчас — спи.

Питер хотел было начать дуться, но понял, что на самом деле устал. В конце концов, он кивнул и уткнулся лицом в подушку, полностью расслабившись и вздохнув.

— Ночи, мистер Старк… — пробормотал он, зевая.

Тони тепло улыбнулся, не отвечая, пока Питер полностью не погрузился в сон, глубоко и ровно дыша.

— Ночи, карапуз. Приятных снов.

Питер тихо вздохнул, погрузившись в глубокий сон. Тони усмехнулся и покачал головой, расслабляясь на стуле. Ну что за мальчишка, он думал, что этот хулиган никогда не заснет. Некоторое время он оставался в комнате, после чего встал и вернул стул на место. Он улыбнулся, глядя на спящего Питера, и поразился, насколько ангельски-невинно тот выглядел во сне. Эх, если бы это соответствовало действительности. Он тяжело вздохнул и потянулся, а затем тихо вышел из комнаты, оставляя Питера одного.

***

Питер плохо спал и в конце концов проснулся около десяти с протяжным стоном. Было ощущение, будто его били молотком прямо по мозгам, он поклясться был готов, что голова скоро расколется, и не осмеливался ни открыть глаза, ни шевелиться.

— Пятница? — пробормотал он, ни на дюйм не сдвинувшись. — Я мертв?  
— Нет, мистер Паркер. Вы живы. То, что вы чувствуете, называется похмелье. Мистер Старк готовит завтрак, который может помочь вам с этим, — сухо прокомментировала Пятница.

Питер снова простонал.

— Эй, Пятница? Можешь сделать так, чтобы было темнее? Здесь слишком ярко… — пожаловался он, закрыв лицо руками. — И, если мистер Старк спросит, скажи ему, что я ещё сплю…  
— Прошу прощения, мистер Паркер. Я уже сообщила мистеру Старку, что вы проснулись. Он просил сообщать о вашем состоянии, — голос ИИ звучал наполовину виновато, наполовину раздраженно.

Будто только и ожидая этих слов, Тони вошёл в комнату, неся поднос с едой и стаканом воды.

— Проснись и пой, Человек-Паук, — отвратительно бодро воскликнул он, поставив поднос на стол.

Питер застонал.

— Мистер Стааааарк! — возмутился он. — Слишком громко!  
— Позволю себе не согласиться, — Тони распахнул шторы. Как будто до этого было недостаточно ярко! — Ты сейчас ощущаешь прелестные проявления похмелья. Нравится, нет?

У Питера снова начала раскалываться голова, и в ответ он просто простонал.

— Ну же, приятель, я принёс тебе лекарство от головы, — Тони указал на поднос. — Вставай, — велел он.

Питер неуклюже поднялся с кровати и поплёлся к столу. Взяв у Тони таблетку, он проглотил её, запив водой. Хоть бы она приглушила стук в голове. Было ощущение, будто там бушует Тор со своим молотом.

— Скоро подействует, — сказал Тони. — А сейчас поешь и выпей ещё воды. Обязательно, особенно если ты так напился в первый раз, — он приподнял бровь, как бы говоря, что лучше бы это на самом деле был первый раз.

Решив игнорировать этот скрытый вопрос, Питер сел за стол, а его желудок заурчал от восхитительного аромата приготовленного Тони завтрака. Огромная стопка панкейков, сбрызнутых сиропом и взбитыми сливками, клубника, бананы и черника по краю тарелки — выглядело это просто восхитительно. А ещё здесь были даже фрукты в вазочке.

— Я не знал, что вы умеете готовить, — сказал Питер с набитым ртом.  
— Обращайся, — коротко ответил Тони, и в его глазах проскользнуло веселье, когда он сел рядом с оголодавшим Питером.

Краснея, тот пробормотал:

— Спасибо, мистер Старк, — прежде чем снова приняться за еду.  
— Я готовлю очень хорошо, если это то, что ты хотел мне сказать, — сказал Тони, глядя на то, как Питер ест. — Сюрприз-сюрприз, Железный Человек умеет готовить.  
— А’а, и очень хорошо, — простонал Питер, запивая водой. Они с Тони ещё немного поговорили, пока Питер в конце концов не почувствовал себя сытым. Откинувшись на спинку стула, он издал удовлетворённый звук.  
— Что ж, все тридцать панкейков были хороши? — хохотнул Тони, качая головой. — Честное слово, парень, этот твой супер-метаболизм…  
— Он быстрый, — согласился Питер, ухмыльнувшись. — Вот почему я подумал, что это сработает и с алкоголем — удивлён, что это так сильно на меня повлияло, — простонал он, массируя виски. Голова стала болеть чуть меньше, но недостаточно.  
— О, точно, алкоголь, — строгость внезапно пропитала голос Тони, отчего Питер оцепенел. — Ужасно, что твой метаболизм не смог с ним справиться, правда?

Питер бросил на него слегка виноватый взгляд. Не имея ответа, который мог бы удовлетворить Тони, он молчал.

— У нас будет замечательный, длинный разговор о том, что произошло вчера, но не прямо сейчас, — мрачно глядя на него, Тони откинулся на спинку стула. — Не хочу, чтобы тебя стошнило прямо у меня на коленях, поэтому мы подождём до вечера.  
— Этот… разговор — прямо разговор? Ну, при котором мы оба будем сидеть на стульях и именно разговаривать, в-верно? — не удержал робкого вопроса Питер.

Тони фыркнул.

— Посмотрим, парень.

Отлично.

— Ладно сходи-ка ты в душ. Это тоже помогает, — посоветовал Тони, поднимаясь. — Я буду работать в холле, если понадоблюсь тебе, но я подумал, что мы могли бы осмотреть парочку этажей попозже; когда цвет твоего лица перестанет быть зелёным, посмотрим.

Питер просиял.

— В самом деле? Потрясающе! Мы можем идти прямо сейчас, я уже чувствую себя лучше… — с надеждой попробовал он.  
— Оу, ну хорошо, тогда мы можем сначала разобраться с поркой, а потом будем развлекаться, — спокойно парировал Тони, приподняв бровь.

Питер спал с лица и замотал головой, раскрыв глаза.

— Ой, впрочем, мне кажется, моя голова снова заболела…

Тони усмехнулся.

— Как я и думал, приятель. Душ. Поговорим позже. Выходи, когда закончишь, и мы можем посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм.

Питер кивнул, пытаясь выглядеть бодрым, но в его животе будто закопошились огромные бабочки. Он надеялся, что Тони забудет об этом, но, похоже, этого он не дождётся. Но, если по-честному, разве он заслужил порку? Выпил-то всего несколько стаканчиков.

— Подождите! Мистер Старк? А что насчет, эм, моей одежды?

Тони повернулся.

— Верхний ящик, парень. Возможно, подойдет не совсем идеально, но, думаю, что тебе все же будет удобно.

Питер снова молча кивнул.

— Эм, спасибо, мистер Старк.  
— Не за что, парень. Увидимся.

Питер, задумавшись, просидел за письменным столом, казалось, целую вечность, после того, как Тони ушёл. Он устал, и у него болела голова, но теперь к этому добавилось ещё и чувство вины.

Вздохнув, зная, что не может оставаться в комнате вечно, он направился в ванную. Он быстро принял душ и выдвинул первый ящик. Вытащив красную футболку и спортивные штаны, он покраснел наполовину от удовольствия, наполовину от смущения, когда понял, что на рубашке спереди изображен Человек-Паук. Ему было лень искать другую одежду, так что он открыл дверь и вышел, в чем дали.

Тони нигде не было видно, и Питер несколько минут неловко топтался на месте, не зная, куда идти. И мысленно обругал себя, осознав, что мог просто спросить Пятницу.

— Пятница, а где мистер Старк?  
— Мистер Старк в гостиной.

Следуя указаниям ИИ, Питер легко добрался до места назначения. Он обнаружил, что Тони растянулся на диване, играя в телефоне. Когда Питер подошел, он поднял голову и улыбнулся.

— Хей, парень. Чувствуешь себя лучше?  
— Да, душ очень помог, — подтвердил Питер. Он помедлил, прежде чем сесть на диван рядом с Тони. Глядя на него, Питер почти физически чувствовал, как разрастается в груди чувство вины.  
— Все хорошо, парень? — в глазах Тони светилось удивление. — Ты уставился на меня.

Не в состоянии ничего с собой поделать, Питер буркнул:

— Простите.

Тони прыснул.

— Хей, я знаю, я прекрасен, но… — он умолк, когда заметил виноватый взгляд Питера. — Но мы говорим не об этом. Думаю, лучше обсудить все сейчас, пока один конкретно взятый паучок не запутался в паутине эмоций, хмм?

Питер нервно сглотнул, но кивнул, не сводя взгляда со своих рук.

Тони сел прямо и убрал телефон, тут же прекратив дразниться.

— Не хочешь рассказать, что произошло вчера ночью?

Питер пожал плечами, прикусив губу.

— Это не ответ, Питер. Почему ты напился? — надавил Тони.  
— Я просто веселился… Я не хотел напиваться, я выпил всего пару стаканчиков, но потом отвлёкся, а потом Лиз принесла мне выпить и… и… я не хотел напиваться!  
— Но ты напился, Пит. Действительно напился. На самом деле, больше, чем напился. Ты показывал навыки паркура перед всеми своими друзьями? Серьезно? Это опасно, парень. Ты мог упасть и серьезно пострадать — с такой-то высоты! — и все лишь потому, что ты не мог контролировать ситуацию. Мало того, кто-нибудь мог раскрыть твою тайну, когда ты висел на люстре вверх ногами, — сурово выговаривал Тони.  
— Я просто немного повеселился… — упрямо повторил Питер. — И вообще, не похоже, что я единственный пятнадцатилетний, который выпил парочку стаканов…  
— Нет, но ты единственный пятнадцатилетка, у которого есть супер-способности, — Тони приподнял бровь, несколько разочарованный оправданием, которым Питер пытался оперировать. — И не пытайся больше использовать эту отмазку.

Питер немного стыдливо опустил взгляд.

— Прости, — наконец, пробормотал он. — Я не это имел в виду.  
— Я знаю, парень, — вздохнул Тони, проведя рукой по волосам. — Ты не хотел делать ничего из этого. Но это ничего не меняет. Это не спасло бы тебя, если бы ты влез в большие проблемы, если бы тебя арестовали. Это не помогло бы тебе, раскрой ты свою личность или поранься, выполняя трюки на люстре, — Тони разочарованно покачал головой. — Ты плохо вёл себя вчера, карапуз.

Питер уставился на свои колени, его лицо горело, пока Тони его отчитывал. Боже, он так всё испортил. Что, если бы он действительно раскрыл себя? Бог знает, что случилось бы тогда! Тони прав; прошлой ночью он вел себя, как полный идиот. Он молчал, не зная, что сказать и стоит ли вообще что-то говорить. Вина надежно задавила всё его желание перечить.

Тони увидел, как изменилось лицо Питера, и понял, что смог донести до него свою мысль. Он откашлялся, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

— Ну, хорошо, парень. Думаю, пора.

Глаза Питера расширились, и он сглотнул.

— Пора? — слабо переспросил он.  
— Да, приятель, — вздохнул Тони, выпрямляясь и садясь удобнее, после чего похлопал себя по коленям. — Давай, вперёд.

Когда Питер поднял на Тони взгляд печальных глаз, его губы дрожали.

— Н-но, мистер Старк, честно, я буду х-хорошим… Я больше так не буду…

Тони ободряюще улыбнулся ему.

— Рад это слышать, приятель, но тебе все ещё нужно усвоить урок, так что укладывайся на моё колено. Быстрее, не заставляй меня просить снова…

Питер слабо замотал головой, стараясь отодвинуться от Тони. Он так ненавидел порку. Это было нечестно. Он уже все понял! И Питер снова попытался:

— Но… но, мистер Старк, пожалуйста… Я клянусь, я уже выучил урок! Я буду супер-хорошим. Я…

Он прервался, когда Тони неожиданно потянулся к нему и ухватил за запястье, притягивая к себе на колени. Питер хныкнул, пытаясь вывернуться.

— Н-нет… Я не хочу порку, мистер Старк!

Губы Тони изогнулись в изумлении, и он стянул штаны Питера до колен, отчего тот возобновил попытки выскользнуть.

— Уверен, так и есть, Питер, но дела это не меняет. Так, прекрати… — разозлился он, когда Питер умудрился наполовину подтянуть штаны обратно.  
— Но… Нет! — взвыл Питер в ответ. Он удивленно вскрикнул, когда Тони крепко шлёпнул его по руке, заставляя разжать её, а затем снова стянул с него штаны, плотно прижав грудь Питера к бедру левой рукой. Уже следующий шлепок, куда более сильный, пришёлся по обтянутому только трусами заду, к большому сожалению Питера. Это гораздо больнее, чем через джинсы, понял он с тревогой. — Оууу!  
— Мы только начали, приятель, так что успокойся. Вчера ты вёл себя очень тупо, такое больше не может повториться. Ты можешь лучше, — сказал Тони, прежде чем полностью сосредоточиться на наказании.

Питер сразу начал вскрикивать, морщась от каждого удара.

— Оууу! — проскулил он, когда шквал суровых шлепков обрушился на место перехода ягодиц в бёдра. — М-мистер Старк! П-почему вы с-сняли м-мои…  
— Твои штаны? — закончил Тони за него, зная, что тот собирался сказать. — Потому что, парень, ты не в первый раз находишься в этом положении. Это не первая порка, которую я тебе задаю за твои проступки. И поэтому я думаю, что не научил тебя в должной мере в прошлый раз — иначе мне не пришлось бы повторять, не так ли?  
— Н-но…  
— Радуйся, что я позволяю сохранить тебе крупицу достоинства и не снимаю ещё и твои трусы, мистер Паркер, — строго перебил Тони с ноткой предупреждения в голосе. — Но если ты не прекратишь, я могу изменить условия.  
— Нееет! — запричитал Питер. — Нет! Вы так н-не сделаете!  
— Не нарывайся, и я не сделаю, — мрачно согласился Тони. — Ты заслуживаешь каждый шлепок, и даже не смей со мной спорить. Потому что, Питер, ты надрался. Как ты вообще додумался до этого?  
— Я не хотееел! — провыл Питер, чувствуя, как скапливаются слезы в уголках глаз.  
— Да, я в курсе, — сухо ответил Тони. — Мы это уже выяснили. Но это не меняет того, что тебе только пятнадцать! И нет ни единой приемлемой причины, по которой ты вчера мог напиться! — выговаривал он, подкрепляя шлепками свои слова.  
— Я-я не х-хотееел, — снова прошептал Питер. — Все так делали.

Тони закатил глаза. Он что, серьёзно?

— Мы оба знаем, что это не похоже на сносное оправдание, — строго сказал он плачущему Питеру. — Я очень, очень тобой разочарован.

И тот начал плакать. Тони никогда не был так в нем разочарован. Он зарыл лицо в диван, желая в него и провалиться.

Тони остро кольнуло виной, когда он увидел, насколько Питер расстроился, но затем вспомнил, что тот сделал, и заставил себя продолжать. Он позаботится о том, чтобы Питер ощущал последствия наказания до конца дня, несмотря на его регенерацию.

Некоторое время в комнате было тихо, если не считать звуков шлепков и плача Питера. Однако вскоре Питер попытался прикрыться руками, искренне выкрикнув:

— И-извините! Мне так жа-а!-аль!  
— Надеюсь на это, парень. А ещё я надеюсь, что ты немедленно уберешь руки, прежде чем сделаешь все ещё хуже… — терпеливо, но с намеком на предупреждение сказал ему Тони.  
— Н-не могу! Слишком больно! — заспорил Питер.  
— Убери, Питер, — во второй раз предупреждение слышалось куда чётче.

Питер покачал головой, обеими руками закрывая зад. Он закричал, когда Тони резко подтянул его вверх и начал сильно шлёпать по верхней части бёдер, так, что они покраснели. Питер немедленно отдёрнул руки.

— Оууу! Вы з-злой! Это сейчас был просто сволочизм, мистер Старк! — сквозь слезы обвинил он.  
— Прошу прощения? — недоверчиво переспросил Тони, нахмурившись. — Что я говорил о обзывательствах во время наказания, молодой человек?  
— Я н-не обз’вался… — проскулил Питер. — То, что вы сделали — сволочизм… про вас я не говорил!

Тони скептически покачал головой. Боже, ну что за ребёнок… Решив не удостаивать Питера ответом, он просто продолжил сильно шлепать, отчего тот печально вскрикивал.

— Бооольнооо! — несчастно всхлипнул Питер. — Х-хватит!  
— Не смей говорить мне, что делать, молодой человек, — твёрдо сказал Тони, крепко шлёпая Питера, хотя ему самому было тяжело так наказывать парнишку. Пришлось напомнить себе, что если он этого не сделает, тот может попасть в беду или даже умереть. И это разобьёт сердца слишком многих людей. Так, уговаривая себя, он продолжал. — Не ты решаешь, когда наказание будет окончено.

Питер просто заплакал, уткнувшись головой в руки, как и всегда, когда находился в таком положении. Он мог думать только о жгучей боли в заднице. Тони так сурово обходится с ним! «Впрочем, как и всегда,» — иронично подумал Питер.

— Питер.

Тот мотнул головой.

— Я задал тебе вопрос.  
— И-извините, мистер Старк, — выдавил Питер. — Я н-не услышал.  
— Ничего страшного, — Тони все ещё крепко его шлепал, но снизил темп и силу ударов, к большому облегчению Питера. — Я попросил тебя сказать, почему то, что ты сделал, было неправильно.  
— А-ага, — Питер стёр слезы с лица рукой, все ещё плача. — Я сейчас.  
— Хорошо, — Тони слегка шлёпнул его снова, и, пусть порка продолжалась, она уже не была такой суровой. — Продолжай, Питер. Я жду.

Дрожа, Питер выдавил:

— М-мне жаль.  
— Я знаю, парень. Ты уже говорил мне. И я верю, что это на самом деле так, особенно после такой суровой порки, — Тони прекратил шлёпать, решив, что Питеру необходимо время, чтобы организовать свои мысли и сформулировать последовательный и вдумчивый ответ.

Не ощущая больше града ударов, Питер всхлипнул и попытался сказать, что хотел:

— Я-я плохо себя вёл, потому что я выпил… и много… мне сейчас запрещено пить… и п-почти раскрыл свою личность и ещё был очень г-груб с вами… — он икнул, не в состоянии говорить внятно из-за слёз. — П-простите. Я был плохим.

— Нет, ты не был плохим, — поправил Тони. — Ты был грубым, да, и поступил совершенно неподобающим образом, но ты не плохой человек. Ты добрый, хороший парень, который вчера совершил ряд довольно глупых поступков, но это не значит, что ты плохой. Черт, да ты же Человек-Паук. Это должно быть достаточным доказательством, что ты один из лучших людей в мире, — Тони моргнул, понимая, насколько глубоко это трогало его самого. «Боже, да карапуз из меня верёвки вить может,» — сокрушенно подумал он. Великий Тони Старк проявляет сентиментальность? Да никто в это не поверит, даже если он лично подтвердит.  
— Х-хорошо, — Питер повернул голову на бок, вглядываясь в Тони печальными, полными слез глазами. — Мы всё?  
— Ещё двенадцать, парень, и мы закончим, — с этими словами Тони добавил ещё дюжину шлепков, зная, что так Питер точно запомнит этот урок.

Питер все это время плакал, но сумел удержаться, не попытавшись вывернуться. Ему казалось, что его впервые так сильно шлепали, даже линейкой было не так больно; весь зад и часть бёдер будто горели в огне.

Когда всё кончилось, Тони несколько минут гладил его по спине, тихо уговаривая остановиться и перестать плакать так сильно. Когда Питер немного успокоился, Тони осторожно подтянул его штаны наверх и поставил его на ноги, удержав, когда тот покачнулся.

— Ну все, парень. С поркой всё. Ты задолжал мне несколько минут в углу, но после мы закончим.

Питер спал с лица, и слезы снова покатились по его щекам.

— П-пожалуйста, мистер Старк… это была самая болезненная порка… Я выучил урок, я клянусь…

Тони не думал, что Питер может выглядеть таким потерянным, и даже почти передумал. Однако вместо этого он заставил себя быть твердым и посмотрел на Питера, вздернув бровь. Видя, что Питер слишком расстроен, чтобы самому найти угол, он встал с ним и успокаивающе положил руку на загривок, направляя в свободный, за которым можно было легко наблюдать.

— Стой здесь, пока я не позову тебя, — твёрдо наказал Тони, прежде чем развернуть Питера носом в угол.

Питер всхлипнул и заплакал сильнее, выглядя совершенно несчастным. Он думал, что, раз порка была такой суровой, Тони не будет особенно извращаться с другой частью наказания. Он просто хотел, чтобы мистер Старк больше не разочаровывался в нем.

Тони играл в телефоне, пока Питер ерзал в углу. В какой-то момент он поднял голову и заметил, что тот осторожно провел ладонью по ягодицам, думая, что он не смотрит.

— А ну прекращай, приятель. Совершил проступок — прими наказание должным образом.

Питер повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него с самым несчастным выражением лица, которое Тони когда-либо видел. Тот вскинул бровь, чувствуя себя из-за этого последним мудаком.

— Ещё две минуты, веди себя хорошо.

Питер опустил руки и с несчастным видом пнул стену, поворачиваясь обратно в угол и громко всхлипывая, чтобы Тони точно понял, насколько ему плохо. Ему было больно, он жалел себя, и он не боялся показать эту свою уязвимость.

Следующие две минуты были одними из самых долгих в жизни Тони, Питер постоянно вытирал слёзы и всхлипывал. Тони пришлось сосредоточиться на телефоне, чтобы не выпустить его из угла раньше, чем нужно.

Наконец, две минуты прошли, и Тони позвал:

— Окей, парень. Всё. Иди-ка сюда.

Питер немедленно выскочил из угла и практически врезался в Тони.

— Уфф! — крякнул Тони, кладя одну руку на голову Питера и легонько похлопывая другой по спине. — Все хорошо. Все в порядке, все закончилось, — он чувствовал себя куда как комфортнее, чем когда они делали это в первый раз, да и Питер вроде бы тоже ощущал себя свободнее.  
— Это правда было больно, мистер Старк, — всхлипнул Питер, обвиняющее глядя на него. — Никогда не делайте так больше.  
— Я не буду, только если ты будешь себя хорошо вести, — ответил Тони, покачав головой. — И ты заслужил каждый шлепок, — Питер все ещё дулся, так что Тони засмеялся и сказал:  
— Как насчёт того, чтобы полазить по нескольким этажам, а, карапуз?

Глаза Питера загорелись возбуждением, и он неистово закивал.

— Да! — воскликнул он. Боже, да Нед обзавидуется, когда узнает об этом!  
— Знал, что это тебя взбодрит, — Тони взлохматил Питеру волосы. — Давай начнём с того, который как раз над нами. Там стоят крутые тачки, тебе наверняка хотелось бы поглядеть.

Питер сразу же рванул к лифту, чтобы скорее посмотреть на это. Тони же, посмеиваясь, зашагал следом, догоняя.

____  
* Речь идёт о небезызвестном треке Майли Сайрус, она ещё в клипе сидит верхом на раскачивающемся шаре.


End file.
